The forgotten friend
by Rinaangstadt
Summary: Yuna was a child friend to the trio but was only really close to the twins, after being forgotten so so long, she came back into their lives. After hearing how well she acted her part; both of them fell in love with her once more. who will grab her heart and who will be friend-zoned AzusaxocxTsubaki
1. Chapter 1

In a school within Japan a young woman with brown hair and eyes became friends with a trio of males; Natsume, Azusa and Tsubaki. They were her only friends until she slowly found herself being closer to the twins; Azusa and Tsubaki than being friends with Natsume. Throughout school she got close to the males and even went to the schools festivals' twice. She went once with Azusa and then again with Tsubaki, both times she danced with them at the dance that was at the end of it. She found herself falling in love with her childhood friends.

But she was scared, she was scared that she'd be forgotten by them; her fears were made true when they separated. She tried to write to both of them when she could but never got anything back from either one of them. She had lost her faith in them as she continued on with her life, she had made her life as a female voice actress where she could. She wasn't a famous one but she was getting there; she tried her best to do what she could when she could. She soon got a role for the female heroine role in an anime series that was going to be in a love triangle.

She was very happy to score the role she did; she had been practicing for months just to get the role once she had heard about it from her manager. She was soon called in about the role so she could meet the voice actors of the males who were going to be within the love triangle with her character. She had gotten there early due to the fact that she was too excited to see who was the lucky males to be working with her.  
Her eyes widen when she saw Azusa Asahina, she smiled as she got up from the stool she was sitting on as the two males came into the room.

"Its nice to see you again Azusa. Its been years since we've seen each other." She said happily

He looked to her confused. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

She looked taken back as she frowned a bit. "Y-You really don't remember me?" She asked sadly

He shook his head. "Sorry I don't."

She closed her eyes before she sighed. "Does the name Yuna Tashi ring a bell to you?" She said as she opened her eyes

"Yun!?" Both males said shocked

She had grown two inches plus her body had fully developed since they had last seen her. She no longer wore the baggy clothes she wore before. She wore clothes that actually showed her body and its curves. Yuna crossed her arms as she averted her eyes from him.

"Now you remember me..You big meanie. Here I would have thought that you'd know me even after all this time." She said sadly

"Sorry Yuna, You don't dress like you did before. That's why I didn't recognize you." Azusa said sadly

"I'm glad to see that you're actually showing what you hide under those baggy clothes you usually wear." Tsubaki said with a grin

Yuna looked to him confused. "Wait..Tsubaki? When the hell did your hair turn white?!"

He chuckled a bit. "I dyed it."

"What the? Why the hell would you do that?...You know what I don't wanna know. So you two are the voice actors for the characters I'm guessing?" She asked

They both nodded their heads before they told her who'd be who. She wasn't surprised for either one of them and smiled at them.

"I'm going to look forward to working with the both of you, its been such a long time since I've seen either one of you." She said happily

"Yeah, its good to see that you're doing so well yourself Yuna. So how about we practice before we have to record?" Azusa suggested

"Sure, I'd like that." Yuna said happily

The three of them went over part of the script before the two managers came in to see how they were getting along only to see that they were practicing their lines.

"You guys are sounding good." Yuna's manager said with approval

"...But what about your best friend Randy, I know he likes me too." Yuna said acting as she was reading the script in front of her

Her character was in the midst of debating between two friends. Randy and Joel, her characters' name was Lily; she was best friends with both males since high school and out of high school both males had confessed they loved her. She found it ironic but she loved the irony and went with it. Randy was played by Azusa and Joel was played by Tsubaki, she was in a recording booth with both males and she knew how to get into character very well.

"So what? He isn't here now is he? we've been friends for this long haven't we? You should know that by now that I'm the better person to pick." Tsubaki said with confidence

"I...I don't know, are you sure that it'll be okay to go behind his back like this?" Yuna said unsure

"And cut. You guys did well, that'll will be it for today you three are good to leave for the day." The producer said from the recording room.

The three nodded and left the booth before Yuna placed her coat on. Tsubaki was the one who stopped her from leaving. She looked back to him curiously. "Yes?"

"Why don't you come back with us? Its been years since the three of us have been around one another." He said with a grin

She smiled and nodded her head. "Sure I'd like that."

Tsubaki smiled at her and after he got his coat on the three of them left. Tsubaki and Azusa were on either side of Yuna. They hadn't known that she had gotten into voice acting just like they had and wondered just what sparked it for her.

"So how long have you been voice acting for Yun?" Tsubaki asked curiously

"Give or take three years. There were a few years I had no idea just what I was going to do with myself. I couldn't get into college so I tried out for a few things and got a roll for a side character in an anime; from there I've been trying to get better at it." She said as she looked up at him

"Really? You know you could have told us you were having such a terrible time with things. We could have helped you." Azusa said speaking up

"I did. I wrote to both of you." Yuna said flatly

"You did?" they said in unison

"Yes, You both still live in that big place don't you?" Yuna asked curiously

"Yeah...wait I think I remember getting a few letters from you." Tsubaki said thinking

She stopped and looked to Tsubaki sadly "I've been trying for years to get into contact with the both of you. I really thought that I could count on the two of you. But I've had better luck with your younger brother than with you two!"

"You've been keeping in touch with Natsume too?" Azusa asked shocked

"Well yeah, he's my friend too. Yet he's the only one I've ever gotten anything from back." She said sadly

The twins looked to one another before they looked to her. "Yuna; we're sorry. We've just been busy." Tsubaki said sadly.

"Yeah and so has Natsume; I know he works for a game company yet he still has time to write to me. To think that I got close to you two for nothing.. You know what I'm just going to head home. I'll see the two of you in the studio tomorrow." She said before she walked to the corner and turned.

Azusa and Tsubaki looked to one another. "We have to talk to Natsume about this; he has to know something that we don't about her." Azusa said seriously

"Yeah; she's never acted like this before." Tsubaki said with a nod

The two went home only to see Natsume walking out of the house. "Hey guys. How did it go today?"

"We ran into Yuna, has she been writing to you?" Azusa asked

"She has; did she actually go off on the two of you?" Natsume asked

They both averted their eyes from Natsume which made him sigh. "Go figure. Let me just put it to you like this; she isn't the same girl you both knew in school. The changes in her life are for a reason." 


	2. Chapter 2

With Yuna; She walked home pissed off and very sadden with the two people who she thought where her best friends. She really hoped they would have at least been a little sorry about how they had treated her but they weren't. She should have known better than to think that they would be the slightest bit sympathetic towards her.  
They barely even questioned how she was anymore. It made her very sad knowing that the only person who did really question her was the one person who she didn't really thought was a good friend to her. When she got home she got a call from Natsume which was a normal thing for her to have happen.  
"Hello Natsume." She said with a sigh as she kicked her shoes off of her feet.  
"Hello Yuna; you sound stressed out. Bad day at work?" He asked curiously "Something like that; I got in touch with Tsubaki and Azusa again. They were so rude though. I didn't think they'd have it in them to be that way though. Neither of them even Recognized me." She said sadly as she took her coat off of her handing it up "Well what did you expect from my brothers? I actually talked to them earlier; they seemed a bit bummed out that you had acted so cold towards them." Natsume said seriously "Tch, of course they did...And if they would have asked I would have told them." Yuna said as she walked into her small living room and lied on the couch with her eyes closed.  
"Oh I know, but don't worry I didn't tell them anything. I told them they had to figure things out on their own and that you weren't going to give them a straight answer. But what I did do though was give both of them your cell number I hope that was okay."  
"As long as they don't constantly pester me I'll be fine I guess...So what's up with you anything new?"  
"I just got back from visiting the house; My younger sister is a gamer and I'm having her test out the games I make." Natsume said with a sigh "You told me you have a younger sister; what's her name?"  
"Her name is Ema, she's a nice chick."  
"Mhm, I would guess so. Hopefully I can see this sister of yours soon if your brothers aren't meanies to me." Yuna said with a small smile "Hopefully that'll be so. But I gotta go now. Talk to you later."  
"mhm, shall do Natsume. Thank you for calling me."  
"No problem what are friends for?"  
"True enough."  
After he hung up the phone she placed her phone to the side of her as she kept her eyes closed before she broke down crying as she curled up in a ball on the couch. She used to live with her parents; but her mother had died of cancer after she had graduated high school. Her father had found this out when he had gotten home from a company trip and disowned her; leaving her alone in a big apartment.  
She tried to talk to Tsubaki and Azusa about it through letters but neither one of them answered her letters so she wrote to Natsume and within a few days she had gotten a visit from him. Since then she had been trying to get back into contact with the twins; but neither even tried to respond back to her. She knew they got her letters due to Natsume living with them at the time that she had sent them theirs. So either they were ignoring her or her letters were going to someone else.  
She didn't like the feeling of being alone; even though she should have been used to it by now she had no other choice in the matter but to live in the apartment all on her own. She soon fell asleep with tears in her eyes until her phone woke her up. She answered her phone without looking at the number being half awake/ half asleep only to hear Tsubaki's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Yuna, we need to talk."

Yuna's eyes opened as she sat up instantly as she heard his voice. "What do you mean Tsubaki?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes

"Just what exactly has been happening with you that's been making you change to how you are? You've never been one to just walk off on Azusa and I like that. Something must have happened to you in the process of us losing contact with one another." Tsubaki said seriously

Yuna sighed as she leaned to the side of the couch. "Now you ask...Gosh you're such a dork Tsubaki." She said teasing him a bit

"Hey I'm not that much of a dork!" He said defending himself

"Sure you're not." She said chuckling a bit. "Anyways..To answer your question. My mother died the year we graduated and not even two months after that I got disowned by my own father. I've been alone this entire time Tsubaki, I've tried so hard to get in contact with you and Azusa but nothing has ever worked. T-The only one who has ever even tried to keep in contact with me is Natsume."

As she spoke her voice cracked and she felt herself tearing up once more. Tsubaki could hear it and was already on his way out of the door; he knew she wouldn't have moved and was going to rush to where she is to comfort her. He knew she feared being alone and living alone only made it worse for her.

"I am very sorry about that Yuna...I really am. I've been going through everything I've gotten in the mail and I did find a few letters. Your writing is still as crappy as ever, but I made out what you wrote. I shouldn't have just ignored them. Just stay where you are for a little bit longer. I'll be right there."

"T-Tsubaki?"

"Are you forgetting that you told me about your fears back in high school? I know what being alone does to you. I'll be there soon."

"O-Okay...T-Thank you Tsubaki." She said softly to him.

He then hung up before he ran four blocks to where she lived. He knocked on the door and got an answer soon afterwards. Once he saw the young brunette female he hugged her tightly and she buried her head against his chest as she cried against him. He petted the back of her head as he tried to calm not only her tears but himself from running for so long. Once Yuna was calm they went inside, he called up his elder brother letting him know that he was going to be with a friend of his for the night. Yuna heard that she wasn't going to be alone for that night and hugged him tightly as she cried against him once more. Once she was calm again the two of them spoke a bit before she cooked dinner for the two of was very surprised that she was able to cook so well. He remembered when they were back in high school she couldn't cook so well. He figured that over the past years that she had learned to cook all on her own. He saw that over the hours that she was slowly starting to go back to the Yuna that he had known back in high school once more. After having dinner Yuna had gotten a call from an unknown number and looked to Tsubaki.

"is this Azusa's number?" She asked curiously

He nodded his head. "He must have found out that I wasn't there."

"Maybe. Let me put it on speaker."

She answered her phone and placed it on speaker. "Hello."

"Yuna, thank goodness you answered. Have you seen Tsubaki?"

"Mhm, he's here with me. He called me hours ago." She said happily

"I see...So you're the friend he's going to be staying with over night."

"Are you mad about it?" Yuna asked curiously

"No, no...I'm not mad. I was just curious that's all. He rarely ever spends time out with a friend let alone over night. So I was just trying to narrow down who he was with that's all."

"Hey are you really that worried about me bro?" Tsubaki asked with a grin as he wrapped his arm around Yuna's shoulder 


	3. Chapter 3

The line was quiet for a bit before he sighed. "Maybe..Just a bit. You did take off without even telling anyone where you were going. You have Ema worried about you."

Yuna and Tsubaki could both hear the jealousy in his voice but neither said anything about it instead Tsubaki looked to Yuna with a smile. "Say Yun, how about instead of you being here for the night how about you stay with my brothers and I? Just like old times."

Yuna looked to him in utter shock. "Um...D-Do you really think that it'd be okay for me to be there? I don't want to seem rude or anything like that."

"You won't be rude Yuna. I'll talk to Ukyou about it before you guys get here. He should be okay with it and hey; you'll be able to see our new sister." Azusa said his tone getting lighter

"I know about Ema, Natsume talks to me about her from time to time. You guys are so mean to have him not know about her at the wedding. But I guess I shouldn't have expected any less from the two of you." Yuna said with a smile

"Really?" Azusa and Tsubaki said in unison

"Mhm, for years Natsume and I have spoken on the phone and face to face. He's really been trying to help me out with everything." Yuna said with a smile

Tsubaki and Azusa both were getting jealous of their younger brother getting so close to her but neither mentioned it to her. Instead Tsubaki ended the call and suggested for Yuna to get things ready for the night and the next morning. She did quickly before she set out with Tsubaki walking beside him talking to him about things that she knew would interest him before they got to the place she knew was the Asahina family's house.

When they got inside Ukyou was waiting with Azusa inside for the two of them. "Its nice to see you again Yuna; its been a long while since any of us have seen you." He said with a smile

"Thank you; I hope this isn't a problem for you guys." She said nervously

"Its not a problem Yuna. I assure you." Ukyou said with the same smile on his face

"Um.. A-Alright thank you."

She went inside and as she was taken into the living room by the twins she saw a brunette female talking with a few of the brothers.

"Yuna!" Wataru said as he went up to her and hugged her

"Hey there squirt miss me?" She said with a smile as she hugged him back

"Mhm! I'm happy you're here!" He said happily

"I'm glad that you are." She said with a grin before she looked to the female who looked confused

Yuna went up to the female and placed her hand out. "I'm Yuna, the triplets childhood friend nice to meet you."

"I-I'm Ema." She said before shaking the females hand

Yuna then sat beside her and grinned a bit. "So tell me have the twins behaving?" She asked curiously

"Yuna!" The twins whined in unison

"What?! I know how much you two enjoy messing with people! Especially with girls! Don't make me embarrass the two of you in front of her." Yuna said with a cynical grin

"Oh please don't!" Tsubaki plead

Yuna laughed and grinned even more. "Alright I won't...This time."

She then looked to the side to see Subaru was averting his eyes from Ema and went up to him placing her arm around his shoulder. "What's up with you Baru? Feelin' alright your face is all red like." She teased as she poked his face

"Will you stop that Yuna?"

"Nope not till you tell me just what's up with your face."

"Nothing now please stop."

She soon felt something bite her arm and saw that it was a gray squirrel. She pulled it off of her arm and held it by the bow. She glared at the animal before she looked to Ema. "Is this yours?"

"Oh dear! I'm sorry he's just really protective of me."

"Well keep that thing away from me will ya' ?" Yuna asked before she looked down at her arm only to see blood.

She stared at it for a bit as she allowed it to go down her arm in a trance.

Azusa saw that Yuna was in a trance and grabbed on to her arm before pulling her up making her look to him with dull eyes. "Azusa?"

"Lets get your arm cleaned up alright? We wouldn't want the same thing happening twice right?"

"Mhm...I guess you're right."

He took her to the kitchen so she could wash the blood off of her before she saw that he had a first aid kit. He took care of the bite that she had on her arm before he looked to her concerned. "Will you be alright Yuna?"

"Mhm, Thank you Azusa."

He then pulled her into him and she was first shocked at first; but then she smiled and hugged him back snuggling herself against his chest. "Azusa; you really don't need to worry about me. I haven't done that in years." She said softly to him

"One can't be too careful Yuna; we almost lost you once, I wouldn't want that to ever happen again." He said softly to her

She looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "I think you've been reading over that script a bit too much Azusa." She said with a light laugh

"So you caught on to that? I would have thought that you wouldn't be able to see that." He said blushing a bit as he smiled at her

She laughed again and smiled at him. "How could I not see through that?! I know both you and Tsubaki a bit too well to know that you two aren't the most romantic of people but you two have your moments when you want to be though." She said with a grin.

"Oh really?"

"Mhm."

"Hey you two, you just gunna stand there all night or are you going to join the rest of us?" Tsubaki asked

Yuna got from Azusa and tackled Tsubaki into a hug making him step back a bit as he smiled at her. "I see you're doing better."

"Mhm, I'm with people I know I'm safe with." She said as she looked up at him

"Glad you think that." Tsubaki said before he carried her out to the living room with her over his shoulder as she laughed while trying to get out of his grasp but nothing she did worked until he sat down and had her beside him.

"Gosh you are so weird." Yuna said as she pinched Tsubaki's cheek softly

"Hey you're not any better." He said as he messed with her hair

She laughed and fixed her hair before Ukyou came into the room and looked to her. "Yuna; I've spoken with our parents about you and if you wish to live here with us you are more than welcome to. Tsubaki told me about what happened with your parents."

Her eyes widen in shock as she stood up. "R-Really?! A-Are you sure that I can?"

He nodded his head slightly. "The offer is up if you wish to."

She jolted to him and hugged him. "Thank you so much! I'd like that very much!" She said happily

"Yuna you gunna live here with us now?" Wataru asked curiously

Yuna looked down to him with a grin on her face ."Yup, starting tomorrow. For now I'm just going to be sleeping over."

When it came to being late at night Yuna couldn't sleep so she was in the living room looking over her lines only to be accompanied by the twins who were surprised that she wasn't asleep just yet.

"You know its getting late Yuna, you should sleep." Tsubaki said as he placed a hand on her head

"I know, but I can't. I'm still jittery about what Ukyou said earlier. I'm finally going to be able to see you two all the time now. I won't get the feeling of ever being alone anymore either." She said as she looked up from her script book.

She then smiled at Tsubaki. "Thank you for talking with him. It really means a lot to me." She said happily

"You're welcome, I thought that it'd be best to talk to him about it so I'm not going to leave you on your own like that. We've both seen how that makes you do." Tsubaki said with a grin

"Anyways, we haven't seen you in years, there's much that we have to talk about while you're here with us." Azusa said with a smile

"Well...I'm happy to be here with you guys now. I just hope you guys know that if I ever see Fuuto I'm kicking his butt if he ever tries to flirt with me like he did back when we were in high school." 


	4. Chapter 4

That night Yuna fell asleep against Azusa's arm as they helped her with the script; she finally fell asleep around one am. Both males looked to her and Azusa got her from where she was before he carried her up the steps to where the elevator was. Tsubaki helped him get her to where she'd be staying and after she was in the bed, with the door closed the two looked to one another.

"She's defently changed since high school." Azusa said seriously

"Yes and now with her living here with us there's the problem with Ema." Tsubaki said as he ran a hand through his hair

"Well at least one of them has to like us. We'll just have to see now won't we?" Azusa said before he walked to his room

"Either way I'm not losing to you Azusa. I saw Ema before you did and Yuna was my friend before she even met you." Tsubaki said seriously

Azusa shook his head before he went into his room. After he got himself ready for bed he lied there thinking about Yuna; he couldn't help but think about her. She wasn't the dorky girl he remembered back in high school and he didn't know what Tsubaki did about her. He knew he'd have to ask her about it sooner or later; but she hadn't ever once ever fell asleep against him before.

It was always Tsubaki she fell asleep against, actually seeing that she felt that comfortable with him made him happy. He placed his hand over his arm as he felt shivers on his arm where the female once laid against him. He sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't know what to do; sure Ema was now his sister, but by blood she technically wasn't really family even if their parents married. Then there was Yuna who he had known since elementary school. He had seen her turn into the mature woman she was today.

Even if she did mess around with his younger siblings. He knew she was just showing them that she cared for them. He sighed as he looked out the glass door to the patio of his room. Then there was his elder brother who liked the same girls he did. He was so conflicted that he had no idea what to do with either one of the females; he hoped that Ema and Yuna would be able to make things easier for him, even if he just confessed himself not that long ago to Ema. Seeing just how into the script Yuna was; like she was placing herself into the character. It made him feel drawn to her, like she was being serious about the way that she spoke. He knew that throughout the anime that her character goes through hell with both male characters; he didn't want to put Yuna through that much stress. Especially since she was mentally weaker than the character she played.

Closing his eyes he tried to sleep off the thoughts that banged at his head as he tried to dismiss everything that was going through his mind since the moment he saw Yuna again. With Tsubaki he was already asleep; too determined to give thought to whatever anyone else thought. If Ema didn't like him how he liked her; his back up was Yuna. He knew damn well that he'd at least get a shot with his best friend.

He knew how to make her think things just right just so he could get what he wanted from her. He wasn't worried about what anyone else thought he was too determined to get with one of the two females and no one was going to deny him that much. Especially since he cared so much for both females; he only hoped that they cared for him just as much. He found a soft spot in his heart for Ema, and Yuna has always been within his heart. It was just one more reason to get close to her.  
When Yuna woke up she realized that she had fallen asleep against Azusa and blushed as she saw that she was within the room that was dubbed her own now. She whined as she curled up into a ball as she placed her head against the pillow. She would have to apologize to the twins for falling asleep while they were trying to help her out. She got up and she changed her clothes before she left the room.

As she went to where she knew the boys would be she saw that Fuuto was there and grinned at him. "Hey there squirt, finally home eh?" She asked

"Yuna? Why the hell are you here?" He asked confused

"I live here now, thanks to Tsubaki and Azusa." She said with her hands together in front of her.

"Oh great, first Ema now you." He said as he rolled his eyes

She went up to him and pinched his cheeks hard in her hands. "Oh don't you give me that crap after the crap you pulled back when you were in elementary school you little perv. You're just as bad as Kaname." She said as she looked him straight in the eyes

He whined at first before he took her hands from his cheeks and pinned her to the wall of the elevator. "You have some nerve Yuna, but I do have to say that you turned out well after so long. You have bigger breasts then I remember."He said with a smirk

She growled and kicked him between the legs as the elevator opened after it stopped. She was able to get out and she looked back to him. "You're out of your league brat; you even think about doing that crap again and I'll do it harder and won't hold back."

She then walked to the living room only to see that the twins were already up. They smiled when they saw her.

"Morning Yuna." Tsubaki said with a grin

"Did you sleep well?" Azusa asked

Yuna blushed as she averted her eyes from both of them. "U...Um...I want to say that I'm sorry for falling asleep on the both of you. I shouldn't have done that."

"Its fine Yuna, what matters is that you actually slept." Azusa said as he got up and going up to her making her look up at him

She looked at him with a small smile. "I did; I hadn't slept as well as I did last night in years. I'm glad that you two suggested that I stay here for the night."

"That's good to hear." Azusa said with a smile before they saw Fuuto come into the room

"YUNA HOW DARE YOU JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THAT!" Fuuto yelled as he looked down to where she was with the twins

The two looked to Yuna. "What did you do to him?" Tsubaki asked confused

"You remember how I told you two that I would hurt him if he tried flirting with me last night?" She asked

They both nodded their heads. That's when Azusa placed things together. "He tried something on you Yuna?"

She nodded her head. "Yes and he got what he deserved. He's still a minor plus he's not my type." She said before she crossed her arms.

Azusa and Tsubaki looked to one another before looking at her. "So who would be?" Tsubaki asked curiously

Yuna could tell where it was going and grinned at them. "Wouldn't you like to know." She said before she went towards the kitchen to help Ukyou and Ema out the best that she could.

After eating she left out with the twins and she could tell that they were acting very different from before. She wondered if it was because of Tsubaki's question to her. She wondered if she'd end up like her character being stuck between two males who loved her since her childhood neither giving up on the female for anything. She didn't know whether to tell them to stop being idiots or see where it went because of her heart. 


	5. Chapter 5

Once they got into the studio her manager smiled at her and took her to the side; she rose an eyebrow at the female as she crossed her arms. "What's up?"

"How do you feel about actually acting out part of a scene with one of those boys?" She asked

She blinked her eyes a few times. "Depends on what you're talking about?"

"Turn to page 50."

She did quickly and her face went bright red as she saw that her character lily had a kiss scene with Azusa's character. Azusa was her best friend; and one of the two males she crushed on. She hadn't ever kissed anyone before so it was something she was very unease about. She knew that she was going to be very unprofessional about it and she averted her eyes to Azusa who was going off on his own manager about it.

She closed her eyes before she looked to her own. "I'll do it, its just for the anime right?"

"Mhm, I knew you'd understand." She said with a smile before she went to talk to the producer.

As her manager did she went into the booth as she saw that Tsubaki was already there. He looked very depressed about something and she poked his face. "Hey what's wrong?"

"I was looking through the script and I saw that there are only two kiss scenes within this anime so far. I don't understand just how they expect us to be okay with doing that with you." He said as he looked to her

"Its just an anime Tsubaki, its not like you're being told to kiss an orange or anything." She joked

He laughed and smiled at her. "How is it that you're so calm about this?" He asked curiously

"Cause this isn't my first romance anime that I've been in. Apparently because of the age I was the voice actor for my characters love interest instead of kissing me had to kiss an orange. It was really funny to watch." She said with a smile

He rose an eyebrow at her. "So are you actually okay with this? You realize that you have to kiss both Azusa and I."

"And your point Tsubaki?" She asked as she rose an eyebrow at him

His eyes went wide a bit as he shot out of his seat before he held her shoulders in his hands. "Please tell me that you're just going with this because you like us not because we're you're friends Yuna." He said as he looked her in the eyes.

She smiled at him as she looked up at him. "Why else would I be okay with this? I am basically my character lily, dealing with being in a love triangle. I know sure as hell that both of you boys at least like me a little, you can't hide that from me. But I also know you care for your sister Ema, so you two need to chose quickly who you wish to be with and be sure that who you chose is going to be the right person for you." Yuna said seriously Before Tsubaki could see anything Azusa came into the room and Tsubaki let go of her shoulders.

"What did I walk into?" Azusa asked curiously

"I just told him something that shocked him nothing more." Yuna said with a smile "So what is your view on what we gotta do today Azu?"

He averted his eyes from her hearing her nickname for her again. He composed himself together before he looked to her. "If you are okay with it then I'll be okay with it. I don't wish to pressure you with something that'll be to uncomfortable for you."

She gave him a very big toothy grin. "I'm more than okay with it." She said as she stepped closer to him. "Think of it as a bit of what would happen if you were actually with me Azu."

As she spoke to him she whispered into his ear which made him avert his eyes from her. He didn't understand how she was acting the way she was it made him unsettled especially with what she said to him. Did she know about his crush on her?  
Tsubaki was told to be in the lobby for a bit as Azusa and Yuna were going over part of the script they were voicing.

"Randy, I don't know if this is right. Joel and you are my only friends." Lily said sadly

"I promise you that this is right. I love you Lily, I'd never do anything behind your back. You know that don't you?" Randy said as he cupped her face within his hand moving closer to her

"Randy I...I love you t-" Lily said before Randy kissed her on the lips

In the booth Azusa had kissed Yuna which made his entire body feel warm as he had held her close to him. He could feel his attraction to her growing but he kept it to himself as he let go of her. He then got back into character which was very easy for him to do.

"Then its settled, Lily you'll be my girlfriend won't you?" Randy asked curiously

Lily looked down sadly "H-How can I? You didn't even let me finish speaking before kissing me. I...I need time to myself." She said before she left Randy there alone.

"and cut. Very good you two. Lets get Tsubaki back in and the three of you continue on." The producer said with a smile

The two nodded their heads and Azusa got his brother as Yuna touched her lips; she was shocked that he had been so gentle with her like she was a glass doll within his hands. Yuna closed her eyes as she tried to keep her composer as the twins came into the recording booth. She tried to keep focused on the script and not on the fact that azusa had just taken her first kiss. It wasn't like she was upset about it, she just didn't know if she'd be able to look at Azusa without thinking about what had happened. Now that she had gone through with it she didn't know if she'd be able to look at Tsubaki correctly either when it came down to the fact that she had to kiss him too. She pushed aside her thoughts as she continued on for the rest of the day. After two hours they took a rest and Yuna sighed as she closed her eyes. Tsubaki and Azusa looked to Yuna curiously as the three of them sat on the couch as the other voice actors Did their part. She closed her eyes as she held on to the ends of her sleeves.

"Are you alright Yuna?" Tsubaki asked concerned

"Yeah, just I didn't think it'd be this nerve wracking to go through a romance anime. Honestly I never would have thought that I would have meet up with you two again." She said as she opened her eyes and looked to him

"There's still a lot that we have yet to do, are you sure you're going to be up for it Yuna?" Tsubaki asked concerned

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just I'm used to working with strangers not people that I actually know." She said as she smiled at him

"So what would usually happen in Romance animes you're part of Yuna?" Tsubaki asked curiously

"The male would have to kiss an orange. It was pretty funny to tell you the truth. I've only been in only one other romance anime so this is still pretty new to me." She said with a smile

"So tell us; since being in high school have you ever dated anyone?" Tsubaki asked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders

"Nope, I've never once ever dated." She said shaking her head

Azusa and Tsubaki looked to one another before they looked to her. Azusa moved closer her to her.

"Did you just willingly let me take your first kiss Yuna?" Azusa asked curiously

"Maybe; I'm not telling either one of you two."She said as she grinned at him

Neither one of them say anything until she got up and looked to both of them. "And nothing you two will ever say will make me tell you it either."

She then walked off as she went to talk to her manager, and she placed her hands in her pockets. "How much longer am I here for?" 


	6. Chapter 6

"Just a few more hours. They want to get a lot done today apparently." She said with a grin

Yuna nodded her head. "Alright then; Mind if I step out for a bit?"

"Sure they shouldn't need you for a bit more longer."

She nodded her head and walked off a bit before she bought something at a local store to drink. She then sat at a bench near by before she opened the drink and sipped out of it before she placed it to the side. Yuna placed her knees up before she hugged them tightly placing her head against her knees. She didn't like how Tsubaki and Azusa were constantly asking her about how she felt about them. She hoped that Tsubaki would keep his mouth shut about what she had said earlier that day. She hoped she didn't end up hurt in the end by them; she really hated how she could read the emotions of both Tsubaki and Azusa, it was like they wanted her to find out about their interest in her. She also knew that they both had a fascination with their younger sister. Yuna knew what she had to do and she got up with her drink before walking back; she went up to her manager to talk to her privately. Her Manager looked to her curiously.

"What's up?"

"Do you think that it'll be okay if from now on all the things you find for me aren't romance. I don't think I'll be able to do things like this after things anime. The two main male characters voice actors are my Childhood friends." Yuna said bluntly

Her manager blinked her eyes a few times. "I'm so sorry Yuna! I didn't know. I'll be sure that after this one you won't ever do anything with romance ever again. Are you going to be okay with doing the rest of the script?"

"I should be, I just have to let the boys know its just for the script nothing more."She said with a sigh

"Alright if you say so."

Yuna was then called into the booth and she saw that it was just her and Tsubaki, she knew what was going to happen and smiled a little at Tsubaki.

"Are you going to be alright Yuna?"

"Mhm, I'll be fine." Yuna said with a smile before she turned to the page that she knew her character had to talk to Tsubaki's character.

Tsubaki's character starts off first and they were given a visual just like what she had to do with Azusa. Yuna's eyes looked to the screen as it showed the location of where the two characters were. Their characters were supposed to be on a friendly date which turned to be an actual date as it showed that Joel had kissed Lily on the cheek many times. As joel took her home he spoke first.

"Did you have fun Lily?" Joel asked with a grin

"Mhm I did. Thank you for taking me out today." Lily said happily

Joel moved closer to Lily and brushed his hand up against the side of her face. "I know this may be quick for me to ask you but will you be my girlfriend?"

Lily was quiet for a bit before she gave him a small smile. "Of course, I'd like that a lot Joel."

Joel's eyes widen before he smiled; he then cupped her face with both of his hands before he kissed her on the lips happily.

Tsubaki had kept one eye on the screen and one on Yuna before he crashed his lips against hers. He had one of his hands in her brown hair as the other was on her hip holding her close to him. After a few seconds he let Yuna go before he spoke as his character.

"Lily, I promise you. You aren't going to regret choosing me. I love you so much." Joel said softly to her

"I love you too Joel, Thank you for showing me that at least one of you two can be nice to me." She said with a smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow beautiful."

Lily blushed and smiled at him even more. "Um...A-Alright Joel. Thank you again for tonight." She said before she pecked his cheek and went inside.

"And cut. Tsubaki that's the last that I'll need you for. Yuna stay put you'll need to place your voice to the test for what you need to do next." The producer said seriously

"Alright, Looks like we part here. Message either Azusa or I when you get done and we'll help you out with your things." Tsubaki said before he hugged her tightly.

After he left Yuna looked to the producer. "So what did you want me to sing?"

"Turn to the back of your script book. The only song your character sings is on the back of it." He producer said with a smile

Tsubaki didn't leave fully he stayed to see why she had to stay behind; he was shocked to hear that she could sing. He got Azusa quickly before they both listened in on her singing Raindrops by Cascada. She sang as she read the lyrics that were on the page. She knew the lyrics anywhere and instantly got into the song as she closed her eyes. She held on to part of the head set that was on her as she sang it from the heart of her. Outside of the recording studio Tsubaki and Azusa couldn't keep their eyes off of her as they heard her sing. Neither one of them knew that she could sing or sing so well; they only thought that she got lucky with her carrier neither one of them thought that she actually had the talent she had and Azusa pulled his brother from the door as he motioned for them to leave.

Tsubaki left with him and once they were away enough Tsubaki spoke up. "How did we not know about her singing?"

"Maybe she's shy about it? She does seem to be the shy type Tsubaki. You can't automatically assume that she'll tell you everything about her." Azusa said with a sigh

"Yeah but we've been friends for years how could she not tell me that!?" Tsubaki asked confused

They reached home and Fuuto was still home. He had his arms crossed as he saw that Yuna wasn't with them.

"Where's Yuna?" He asked

"Still working, she had a bit more to do than we do. " Azusa said going past him

"How much longer does she work for?" Fuuto asked keeping his eyes on the twins

"Why do you all of a sudden care?" Tsubaki asked confused

"I owe her an apology for what I said to her earlier; Ukyou told me about what's been going on with her and why she's living here now." Fuuto said seriously

It was hours before Yuna was able to go back home. She was beyond tired and she didn't think she could even do anything that night. She ended up texting Azusa since his name came up first.

|Just got out; tired. Gunna crash now on my couch|

When she got home she got a text back from Azusa.

|Have you even eaten anything since breakfast?|

She kicked her shoes off before she flopped down on the couch. She saw the message and sighed

|Nope, have no energy to even move myself. I'm used to it. No need to worry yourself|

She didn't get anything back after that which made her happy, she was partly asleep when she heard her front door open up. She shot up in shock only to see not only the twins but Fuuto as well.

"I can understand why you two are here but what's with the shrimp?" Yuna asked tiredly as she pointed to Fuuto

Fuuto tried to keep his anger down as he went up to her. He then stared at her for a moment before he averted his eyes from her. "I'm sorry for harassing you earlier. I didn't mean for things to get as bad as they had...I also didn't know that you were alone here and what it does to you. Ukyou told me about it all; can you forgive me?"

Yuna rose an eyebrow at him as she blinked her eyes a few times. "Now I know I'm dreaming, did the shrimp just apologize to me?"

"Yuna he's being very sincere about it. Can you not call him that?" Azusa asked with a sigh

Yuna sighed as she got up she gave him a small smile before she hugged the younger male. "Sure thing I can forgive ya'. Just you do somethin' like that again and I'll be sure to go through with my threat."

He nodded his head as he sighed. "Alright fine. Now get off of me will ya?"

She chuckled and did so before she sat back down on her couch. She then closed her eyes. "I'm so tired...I've never been in a recording studio for that long before...I wasn't expecting so much from the producer."

"What exactly did he have you do?" Tsubaki asked

"First he had me sing a cover song from a pop artist in America then he had me sing a song that'll be a character song for Lily as a bonus content of the anime dvd. Apparently he'll be doing the same for your characters too just he wanted to be sure that he liked how my voice sounded." She said as she looked to him.

"You can sing Yuna?" Fuuto asked shocked

"Mhm, its something I rarely ever do though. I don't call it a hobby or anything like that cause I don't ever sing unless I really have to. Plus I think my voice is horrible."

Azusa and Tsubaki wanted to disagree with her but said nothing about it as they both walked up towards her and sat on either side of her.

"Is this your first time singing out in public like this?" Tsubaki asked

She nodded her head. "I was a bit unease about the whole thing but my manager said that it'd be good for me to do something out of my comfort box."

"Can we hear you sing Yuna?" Fuuto asked

She looked taken back at the male. "Are you sure you really want to hear me sing? I'm not that good." She asked unsure

"I'll be the judge of that." Fuuto said as he crossed his arms

She sighed as she closed her eyes; she couldn't argue that, he was the pop start of his family. "Alright what did you want me to sing Fuuto?" She asked as she looked to him

He gave her a smug grin as he sat on the coffee table in front of her. "Whatever cover you sang."

She nodded her head before she began to sing Raindrops all over again; that time with less meaning behind it. Both of the elder males could tell that she was too tired to place her heart into it. After she was done singing she looked to Fuuto unsure.

He was silent for a bit before he got up. "Not bad, its a pity that you're too shy to actually sing in front of people. You'd get popular really quick if you'd actually used your singing voice." He said as he walked towards the door way. "You know where I am most of the time, if you change your mind just let me know I can help you out Yuna."

He then left without another word and she face palmed herself. "He is so full of himself." She said with a sigh

"But he is right though, you do have a really good voice and if you actually sang." Tsubaki said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

She closed her eyes and leaned against him. "I don't care...I'm too tired to care right now."

Tsubaki and Azusa looked to one another and they had the same thought in mind. Tsubaki picked her up carrying her on his back as Azusa got one of her outfits he knew she had in her closet. He placed it in her old school bag before the three of them left. As the twins walked home Tsubaki could softly hear Yuna snoring and smiled a little.

"Seems like it took her no time to fall asleep eh?" Tsubaki asked his brother

"Its seems that way, I still wonder about earlier though. She was acting so...not like her." Azusa said in thought

"I actually talked with her manager and it seems like we're the first to ever get so close to her. So you did take her first kiss, why she chose you I don't know but I will be questioning her about tomorrow. The three of us have off so it'll be the perfect time for us to get some answers out of her." Tsubaki said as they went up the steps

"Hopefully she'll actually answer the questions and not give us half answers." Azusa said as he got the door.

"Yeah, she seems to have gotten around answering anything either one of us ask her. She already knows we like her so I don't understand why she hides her own affection for us." Tsubaki said as they got to the elevator.

Azusa looked to his brother in shock. "She does? How did she find out?"

"I don't know I didn't tell her anything." 


	7. Chapter 7

The next day when Yuna woke up she saw that she was back in the room once more. She placed the pillow over her face as she tried to suffocate herself. She couldn't believe she fell asleep against Tsubaki again Knowing her luck she probably snored and embarrassed herself even though she was asleep. She soon got the pillow off of her head as she realized there was no use in her hiding. She would have to see the both of them no matter what she did. She got up and she saw one of the outfits she had at home waiting for her on the desk as well as a note. She walked up to the desk only to see that the note was written by Azusa.

|Yuna, when you wake up and are dressed Tsubaki and I wish to speak to you if that's alright with you. There are many questions the two of us want to ask you and we hope that you'll give us an actual answer for the questions we have for you.  
-Azusa|

She sighed and face palmed herself before she dressed in the clothes that were gotten for her. She then walked to the elevator only to see Iori already waiting for it. She smiled as she stood beside him. "Hey Iori, Its nice to see you again."

Iori looked to her and nodded his head. "I heard you where here. Will you be okay?"

"Mhm, Tsubaki and Azusa have been worry wort's like usual." Yuna said with a grin

He nodded his head. "I'm glad that they got back in contact with you. I was starting to think they ditched you and forgot you."

She looked down at her shoes as she heard the elevator. She went in with him but said nothing; she didn't want him to know that he was right on with what he said. Soon the Elevator opened again and she looked up to see that the twins came on to the elevator. They were surprised to see that she was up so early but smiled at her.

"Did you sleep well Yuna?" Azusa asked

"Mhm, I did. I want to thank the two of you for what you two have been doing for me. You didn't have to go to such lengths because of me."

Yuna felt very guilty for making them do so much because of how insecure she was. It made her realize just how much of a useless friend she was to them. Tsubaki placed a hand on her head which made her look to him.

"Hey don't let that head of yours go anywhere; we do what we are cause we care for you nothing else."

She sighed and closed her eyes. "Too late." She said softly

Once the elevator stopped she got out and she went to the kitchen without a word to Iori or the twins. She saw that only Ukyou was in the kitchen so she spoke to him alone.

"Ukyou...Can I ask for your opinion on something and get the honest truth?" She asked sadly

He looked up from cooking and looked to her curiously. "What's on your mind?"

"Do you think that I am a useless friend to the twins?" She asked sadly

He sighed as he placed the burner on low before he looked to her. "What makes you think that?"

"For the last two days...I've felt like they've done so much for me cause of some crush they have on me, while I've done nothing for them." She said sadly "I feel like...I feel like I shouldn't be here."

"Of course you belong here, if you leave then you'd just end up going crazy." Fuuto said from behind her seriously

She looked to him sadly. "F-Fuuto...I don't know if that'll happen."

"It will if you cancel out my brothers' from your life. Do you really think that its just cause of the crush they have on you that they are going to these lengths?" Fuuto asked

She was quiet, she had no answer for him. "I'll take that as a no. Take it from me, if they'd do it just cause of that crush it'd be just you and Ema here." Fuuto said seriously "You're their childhood friend and should have known them better than anyone. So tell me, do you still think you are useless here?"  
Yuna looked down at her slippers for a moment before she looked up at Fuuto. "Yes. I still do. I've done nothing to deserve them acting so kind to me."  
"Now I know that's a lie. You tolerated them, heck you even still called them friend after they forgotted you and didn't recongize you." Fuuto said seriously She looked to him shocked. "H-How do you know that?"  
"They told me. Honestly I thought it was strange when they all of a sudden stopped talking about you. Cause for years all they would talk about was you, then we heard that we were getting a sister and the talk of you was cut then. Heck I even heard both of them admit to me that they loved you. Neither of them are going to pressure you though; they both have someone else in mind as their first option." Fuuto said as she could hear the jealousy in his voice "You like her too don't you?" Yuna asked "Maybe; but if you are with one of those two idiots it'll be one less person looking at her. Think you can keep your mind in tact enough to get one of them with you?" Fuuto asked Yuna frowned and she looked to Ukyou. "Do you agree with Fuuto?"  
"I will say that I did find it strange when they didn't talk about you anymore; you were a very hot subject for the two of them. But you've endured them throughout your school carrier. You even were there for their first break ups; I could see how it affected you, I say this is them paying you back for those kind jesters you gave them years ago. So you aren't useless you are their friend and someone they think very highly of." Ukyou said seriously Yuna sighed and closed her eyes. "Alright, I guess I'll be moving my things here today."  
"I want to help." Fuuto said with his arms crossed She looked to him shocked. "Wait what?! Why?"  
"Because I want to be sure you aren't going to hurt yourself. If you're this unsure of being here, I can guarantee that you'll have those thoughts in your mind. You can't say no either. I'll just enter your house anyways. I know where you live." Fuuto said with a shrug She sighed. "Alright I guess you can come with me. I still have to sell the things in the house though. I don't know how I'll do it though."  
"I believe I can be of some use to you in that department. I'll give you a lift there and help out where I can with your problem." Ukyou said with a smile She looked to him shocked. "R-Really Ukyou! You'll help me out?"  
"Sure, you're going to live here with us. So its only natural for me to help you out."  
She smiled and nodded her head. "Alright thank you."  
She then went to sit down in the living room and Fuuto sat by her. "By the way have you thought about what I had offered last night?"  
"Oh...no I haven't. I kinda fell asleep on Tsubaki last night." She said embarrassed "Well today is my last day here so either you take my offer or you lose the chance."  
"Hm...Well I'm sorta working on an anime script right now with your brothers; so...do you think you'll have time later on to help me out. Cause I don't think that after this one I'll be able to do anything else without thinking about those two."  
Fuuto grinned a bit and nodded his head. "Sure, I just need a voice sample later from you to give to my manager and I will get you a date to have you sing in front of them to see if they think the same as I do."  
"Alright, I guess it shouldn't be too hard...right?"  
"Right, and think about it this way. If you get approved you won't really be here much, you'll be away and not have to see the idiot twins for days or heck even months. So your brain can stop over thinking things." Fuuto said as he poked her head "Ouch you little pest stop that!" She said as she rubbed her forehead 


	8. Chapter 8

"Ah Yun you're here. I heard that you were moving in here. I'm glad to see you're okay." Louis said with a smile

"Yeah I'm alright. How have things been for you?"

"Good, I'm glad that I was able to see you before I leave out today."

She nodded her head before she saw him go towards the kitchen. Yuna then felt her phone go off and she saw that it was from her father.

|Hey kiddo; think you can meet up with me today?|

She held her phone tighter and she didn't know what to reply. She didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing he wanted to meet up with her. After he had disowned her at age 18 she had to do everything on her own, even planning her own mothers funeral and getting people there. She had to use money she had saved aside to go to college to pay for everything. She had to do odd jobs till she knew she could get a better job; which was how she met her manager. She was so into thought that she didn't realize that she was crying or that Azusa had seen her cry and had wrapped his arms around her. It wasn't until he brushed the tears from her face that she got out of her trance.

?She looked to him sadly before she hugged him back tightly holding on to the back of his shirt tightly. "A-Azu...I...I don't know what to do anymore. M-My father wants to meet up with me after all these years." She said sadly

Azusa was very quiet and didn't know what to say to her. He looked to Tsubaki who was on the other side of her Fuuto had left the living room to talk to Louis which left her alone when they had gotten into the living room. He shrugged, he was just as clueless as his brother was. He had no idea what to do.

"Its your choice on whether or not you wish to talk to your father Yuna. We can deal with getting your things today while you're talking to your father." Azusa said softly to her.

She nodded her head as she held on to him tighter. "I-I want either you or Tsubaki to come with me though. I-I know I can't face him alone." She said sadly

"Take Tsubaki with you, he'll probably be better at protecting you that I would. Plus he know's a lot more about your father than I do." Azusa said as he rubbed her back

She nodded her head again before she looked to Tsubaki. "Y-You'll stay beside me. W-Won't you?"

He instantly pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her tightly . "Of course."

She hugged him and buried herself against his chest. "O-Okay then I'll reply back to him."

|Okay, where do you want to meet?|

|The house be there at noon|

Her eyes widen as she saw his reply and how quick he was to reply. She looked up at Tsubaki. "H-He wants to meet me at my house...S-So I gotta be there by noon."

He nodded his head before they were called for breakfast. As they ate breakfast Yuna made sure to tell Ukyou and Fuuto that she was going to be talking with her father in the house at noon. Fuuto heard this and looked to her seriously.

"That guy better not try to make you cry, you don't need that."

"I'll be okay. Tsubaki will be with me."

Fuuto nodded his head. "Good; If you weren't taking at least him I would have had a problem. You're a cool chick, one of the few I can actually stand."

"Uh...t-thanks?" She said confused

After eating the lot of them left and went to the house where she unlocked the door. She took her shoes off before she went to the kitchen to pack things in the room. Fuuto followed after her and crossed his arms. "What do you want me to help with."

"Um...Well there's a cooler outside of the back door. Get that and place what food I have in the fridge in it." She said in thought

He nodded his head before he went to do what she asked him to. She then saw the time and got jittery. She got her shoes back on as she waited outside for her father. Tsubaki had seen her leave out and walked out with her. "Don't worry it'll be okay." He said as he held her hand tightly within his

Soon the two of them saw a familiar black car and an elder brunette male coming out of the car. He walked up to the two and looked to Yuna. "I see you haven't been alone all this time."

"H-He's just here to comfort me...W-What do you want?" She asked as she tried to keep things simple as she was terrified of her father

He closed his eyes as he sighed before he opened his eyes. "I'm remarrying and I had mentioned you. So my wife wishes to see you Yuna."

Yuna's scared expression turned to anger as she let go of Tsubaki's hand. "You disowned me as your daughter! How can you tell this woman I've never known that you disowned your only child at age 18! As of now I don't even see you as my father, I see you as a cold hearted man who didn't care about the woman who gave everything she had to make him happy! I had to do everything for my mother just so she had a good sending off since you chose not to stick around long enough to say goodbye to her!" Yuna said pissed off

"Yuna please understand, I was really upset by what had happened and-" He said

"I DON'T CARE! YOU DID THIS TO YOURSELF! I REFUSE TO BE YOUR FAKE DAUGHTER JUST BECAUSE YOU FORGOT MOTHER AND DIDN'T HAVE THE GUTS TO DO SAY GOODBYE TO HER!"Yuna yelled angered

Her father looked taken back as a female got out of the car. "Sweetie is everything okay?" The female asked; she had blond hair and green eyes. She wore very bright colors as she had a hand on her father's arm

"it'll be okay. Joan this is my daughter Yuna. Yuna this is your new mother."

"I REFUSE TO ACKNOWLEDGE HER AS MY MOTHER! MY MOTHER DIED YEARS AGO WHILE YOU WERE HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH THAT WOMAN! YOU DISOWNED ME AND THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR IT! LEAVE ME AND MY LIFE ALONE!" Yuna yelled pissed off before she turned around and stormed inside

Tsubaki looked to where she was sadly; he didn't know what to do, he hadn't ever seen her pissed off before. Seeing it first hand was beyond scary. He went in after her to see if he could calm her down only to see that Azusa was already doing so.

"...calm down, pacing like that won't get you anywhere." Azusa said as he had his hands on her shoulders

Yuna took a deep breath and closed her eyes before she opened her eyes. "I'll be fine, I need to finish up packing."

Azusa let go of her and watched her leave before he looked to Tsubaki. "Just what happened that made her that angry?"

"Her father wanted to talk to her because he had remarried and apparently didn't tell the woman he was with that he had disowned his only child after hearing about the death of her mother." Tsubaki said with a sigh

Azusa looked to him shocked. "That would get her riled up. Ukyou and I heard her yelling but didn't know what she was yelling about...That would explain a lot." Azusa said as he was in thought.

Azusa and Tsubaki then got back to work as they saw the male and female come into the house as Yuna came into the living room. Yuna's eyes narrowed at him.

"What the hell are you doing here. This isn't your house anymore; you pay nothing for it. Get out." She said coldly at her father

Joan looked taken back at the younger female. "She isn't as friendly as you said she was."

She scoffed. "Has the man you married ever told you that six years ago he lost his first wife to breast cancer and the day after her death he had disowned his own daughter who was already grieving over said death?" Yuna asked coldly

"N-No..He said that he hadn't ever married before and that the first woman he was with he didn't marry. That she died giving birth to his daughter."

She scoffed. "That's a big ass lie." She said before she looked to Tsubaki who was by the book shelf in the room. "Tsubaki can I have the photo album near you please?"

He nodded his head and he got it for her before handing it to her. "Here you go."

"Thank you" She said before she opened it up and gave it to Joan. "This is what that man has been lying to you about. The older woman in each picture was my other Fana, she was the smartest, brightest woman I've ever known. Even in her worst days she still held the brightest smile."

As Yuna spoke Joan looked through the pictures and began to tear up as she realized she was with a liar. She closed it and gave it back to Yuna. "I won't intrude on your life Yuna, I apologize for this."

"Thank you."

Joan then left which left her father in utter shock he went after Joan. 


	9. Chapter 9

Once Yuna's things were packed and placed within the room that was now called hers, she stayed within the house with Ukyou who had helped her find someone willing to buy the things that were left. She took the money that was given to her for everything and placed it in a jar she had in her room which she was saving up for. Both Azusa and Tsubaki had come to see how she was when she had done so and they piped up about their curiosity.

"What's with the Jar?" Tsubaki asked curiously

"Its my jar of savings, I've been saving up money for the wedding that I'd want to have with whomever I end up being with. I know its kinda stupid, but my mother never had the chance to have the wedding she wanted and she got me into the habit of saving money up for my own. So that's what I've been doing, with the last job I had plus with the job I have now...I just wish that my father hadn't done what he had." She said sadly as she hugged the jar close to her chest.

The two looked to one another before Azusa stepped closer to her. "Its not stupid at all Yuna, its actually quiet smart of you. You're taking things into your own hands which has made things more easier for you when that time comes." He said as he placed a hand on her arm

She looked to him with a smile. "T-Thank you Azu...But I'm still gunna keep trying though. I haven't really had a lot of time to do much of anything since being alone as I have been."

"Well you live with us now. Much of the stress you had before isn't there anymore and I can promise you that from now on that you'll have a lot more time to yourself and to hang with us." Tsubaki said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder with a grin on his face

"Um...Well...O-Okay."

Yuna shrugged off both males from her before she placed her jar in hiding so she didn't see it. She then was taken around the house by Tsubaki who had a lot of energy in him since she was finally going to stay there. After dinner though she saw that Fuuto was on the phone and went up to him unsure of what was going on with him.

When she got up to him he looked to her. "Yuna, my manager will be able to see you come around may is that alright with you?"

She nodded her head. "That sounds fine. Thank you for this Fuuto."

"Don't thank me just yet. I haven't done anything to deserve that but I will like to make a mention to you that you are going to need to seriously step up your game if you want to be with one of my brothers. I can already tell that they're already going to start to seriously fight about Ema and if something bad happens well..you may never get the chance you wanted with one of them." Fuuto said seriously as he placed his hands in his pockets. "Now I gotta go. I'll see you in may."

He then left and Yuna looked down sadly; she knew that he was right but how to make it so she followed her heart to one or the other was beyond her. She didn't understand how her heart could love two people at the same time.

It wasn't long till Fuuto's words rang true and she saw from afar how Tsubaki and Azusa would fight about Ema, it broke her heart to see them acting in such a way towards their own sister. So she did the only thing she knew how to do and called the house before she called up Natsume. He had always been there for her to listen to her and to make her feel like she wasn't alone within the world.

"Hey Yuna, what's up?" Natsume asked as he answered his phone

"C-Can I stay with you for a bit. I know its a lot to ask. But I just can't stand being around your brothers right now." Yuna said sadly

Natsume was quiet for a bit before he closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't mind, really I don't. But you have to tell me what those idiots have done to make you call me like this."

Yuna got up and walked towards his apartment as she spoke. "I wanted to talk to Tsubaki and Azusa about the script the three of us are working on and well. I over heard the twins fighting over Ema...Like they love her more than just a sister. I've been getting a lot of mixed signals from both of them I don't know what to think about them right now." She said sadly

Natsume was quiet for a while before he sighed. "Honestly they are idiots. I'm going to call them and let them know how much they are messing up. Hopefully I'll get through to one of them; but I highly doubt that it'll be enough though."

"Please...Don't. They need to learn on their own. We're already done with the anime for now so I won't have to see either one of them for a while." She said with her eyes closed

"Are you sure? It sounds like they are being idiots towards you." Natsume asked concerned

"Yea...I'm sure." She said before she hung up

Natsume looked down at his cell phone and he shook his head. He didn't like the fact that his elder brothers were being idiots and hurting Yuna without knowing. So he called up Azusa first hoping he would be able to get through him.

"Hey Natsume, what's with the random call?"

"This isn't some random call, I called to ask you what the hell do you and Tsubaki think you're doing? Ema had already told all of us that she only sees us as her brother yet your still fighting about her. Have you forgotten about the other female that lives there or are you two just that damn stupid?" Natsume asked as he looked out of the door to the patio outside of his apartment

Azusa was quiet for a moment before Natsume heard him curse under his breath. "Did Yuna call you?"

"She did and she sounded depressed as all hell; I'm going to have her spend the night here since she feels as if her being there is a bad idea. So I'm trying to get her not to be so damn depressed. You two wanted her there for a reason didn't you?" Natsume asked

"Well...Yeah. I guess we both lost sight of that reason." Azusa said with a sigh "Tomorrow think you can bring her over so Tsubaki and I can talk with her?"

"Yeah sure. I can do that." Natsume said with a slight smile

He was happy that Azusa was as understanding as he was, after speaking a little bit more to him. He went to call Tsubaki only to see Yuna's number on his screen. He answered it only to not hear Yuna's voice but a distorted males voice.

"Want the woman who owns this phone, you must answer a riddle. I am here, I am there. I am inside you I am all around. You can't live without me, but you can die if you take too much of me in. Who am I?" With that the phone hung up.

Natsume shot up and he placed his shoes on before he drove to the Asahina house complex before he went to find Tsubaki and Azusa; if they really cared for Yuna they would help him find her and get her back. 


	10. Chapter 10

When Natsume finally found his elder twin brothers and told them both what he had just went through they looked to one another before Tsubaki's eyes widen. "Water. The answer is water."

"Why would...Wait she still can't swim can't she?" Azusa asked looking to Tsubaki

"There's no time for questions like that. There's only one place that someone can drown her and get away with it. "Natsume said before he left out.

"Wait a moment!"Azusa said getting up

"We're going with you!"Tsubaki said as the two of them followed after Nastume.

The trio went into Natsume's car where Natsume panicky drove to the beach where there was a poster board of a male figure. |Well done, you figured out the first riddle. The next is going to be a toughie if you don't know the female well. Ashes to ashes, blood to blood. I once lived but now lay still. Who am I?|

"Her mother's grave." Tsubaki said as he looked at the paper that was stuck on the poster board of a male.

"Where was her mother even buried?" Azusa asked

"I know where...I just hope Yuna is okay." Natsume said sadly

He drove them to the grave yard and to the back of the grave where her mother's tomb stone was placed there was a piece of paper on it.

|Bravo! You found the second one. Many more to go! This next place should be easy if you know her this well. When she is sad, when she needs time alone, when all is confusing, I am where she goes.|

None of them knew where she'd go until Azusa spoke up. "There's only one place I can think of that she'd go to get way from everyone and to be alone."

His brother's look to him curiously "Where?" Tsubaki asked

"The park, it would be the only logical place. Remember when we were kids, she said that she felt safe and at peace there. She said if she had the choice of living in a house or there she'd pick there cause of how calm it makes her." Azusa said sadly

"Well theres no time to waste." Natsume said as he walked towards his car

The two followed after him and Natsume drove them to the park and they looked around before Azusa found the bracelet that he had given her for her 16th birthday on the ground by a bench.

"Guys...She was here. This is hers." Azusa said sadly

"Well there has to be one of those riddles here somewhere."

"So, you three care a lot for her...don't you?" A male said by a tree

The three males looked to see that it was one of their old classmates. "Where is Yuna?" Azusa asked

"She's asleep right now, I refuse to give her up though. I heard everything she spoke to Natsume about. You boys have no idea how much you stress and make her depress. If you loved her you should have worked on being with her not with some girl who's your step sister." The male said casually

"That's not what Azusa meant! Where did you place Yuna you sick bastard!" Tsubaki said getting annoyed

"She's in a place where none of you can get her. I made sure of that; she's mine now and I refuse to give her up to anyone. Especially bastards like you three who friend-zone her and confuse her. She deserves someone who'd love her and care for her and only her." He said seriously

Tsubaki went up to the male and riled him up against the tree hard. "I'm not messing around with you Takashi! Where the hell is Yuna!?"

He laughed and smirked. "You really do care don't you? Fine, one last riddle then. I used to hold memories of happiness, I now hold memories of horror within my empty walls. What am I?"

Tsubaki punched the male square in the face for taking Yuna before he left. He knew exactly where he had to go. It wasn't that far from where they where. Azusa and Natsume followed after him confused.

"Where are you going?" Natsume asked

"Memories of happiness and horror. There's only one place that has that for Yuna." Tsubaki said seriously

"The house she moved out of." Azusa said in shock

"Exactly." Tsubaki said seriously

It took no time at all for the three of them to get there. The door was wide open when they got there, the three of them went inside with caution until Tsubaki found Yuna's clothes on the floor in the hall. He didn't tell his brothers who were in different parts of the house. He just picked them up following the trail until he got to the room that used to be hers before she moved. He saw that she was tied up by her arms and her legs as well as gagged and blinded. He could tell just by what he could see that Takashi had abused her body as well as raped her. He wasn't going to get away with hurting the only female friend he had left. He shook his head; no she was more than just a friend to him, he loved her. He knew that he did, he had to realize that calling her a friend was a bad choice of words. He took the gag off of her as well as the blind fold before he ran his hand through her short hair. He hated it that he had caused her to go off on her own as she had. He then cut the binds on her with a pocket knife that he kept with him before he woke her up. She teared up as she saw him, she honestly didn't think that he'd be the one who'd get her.

Yuna thought that it would have been Natsume, since he was the one who kept in constant contact with her. But seeing Tsubaki, it made her very happy. She shakily got up from the floor and she hugged him placing her head against his chest.  
"T-Tsubaki.." She cried as she held on to him weakly

"It'll be alright Yuna, I'm here and I'm not letting that bastard ever touch you again." He said as he wrapped his arms around her carefully, not wanting to hurt her.

"I...I hurt so much." She cried

"I know, you look it. Lets get you dressed enough to take you to the hospital." He said softly to her

She nodded her head and he helped her dress herself before he carried her out of the room. He then got Natsume and Azusa's attention before they looked to Tsubaki shocked.

"Where was she?" Azusa asked

"The room that used to be hers. I found her clothes trailing to it. You really don't want to know how I found her. I'm really glad that I punched that bastard in the face for taking her." Tsubaki said seriously. "We need to get her to the hospital though, she has a lot of cuts on her plus she was raped"

"Then lets not waste time." Natsume said before he left

He drove the car up to the front of the house before Tsubaki placed her in the back of the car and sat beside her. Azusa sat on the other side of her as both males comforted her; Natsume saw this through the rear view mirror and knew that he didn't need to talk to them about it anymore. They knew already that Yuna meant more than just some friend to the both of them. He defiantly saw the changes within Tsubaki; especially with the words that he spoke to Yuna. He had no idea how bad Yuna was but if it changed Tsubaki to actually be mature and serious about it, it had to be bad. When they got to the hospital Tsubaki carried her inside and told the nurse what he knew. Yuna was taken into get examined as Tsubaki filled out the paper work for her. They were there for a few hours before they saw Yuna with crutches. She gave the three males a weak smile as she went up to them with a cast on her right foot.

"It seems like my right foot is messed up from that idiot stepping on my ankle so many times and having a tantrum like a little kid. I'm sorry for worrying all three of you, I shouldn't have to be such a burden to the three of you." She said sadly

"Don't even start." Azusa said as he went up to her "You did what you have cause of Tsubaki and I. Don't think that its all your fault when its not...Tsubaki and I are to blame for making you leave out like you did." 


	11. Chapter 11

Once the four of them got to the Asahina house hold and the twins helped Yuna to the living room to sit down Azusa went to get Ukyou as Natsume looked to Tsubaki. "If you two ever need help with Yuna or have any questions don't hesitate to call me." Natsume said before he left

After he did Tsubaki looked to Yuna and pulled her closely to him as he closed his eyes. Yuna looked to him in some-what of shock. "T-Tsubaki?"

"I don't ever want to lose you, I shouldn't have ever fought with Azusa about Ema, I know that's why you left. I...I'm really sorry." He said sadly

"Well you made it up to me by helping me out as you have, so thank you Tsubaki." She said as she placed her head against his chest

Tsubaki pulled her closer to him and had her on his lap before he cried against her. "I don't know what I'd do without you, even after all the crap I've been through you've never once ever complained about anything. I wouldn't be the same without you in my life and I've treated you like utter shit, why do you even still care so much about me?"

"Tsubaki..." She said sadly before she wrapped her arms around him lightly. "I'm around you and care for you so much cause I want to. Even though you've been an oblivious idiot for the longest of times, it doesn't change the fact that I love you...that I care so much for you. You're my first friend in school and one of the few that still stayed with me the entire time. I want you to realize that even if you are a total idiot, that I'm used to it and will always be beside you no matter what."

He looked to her as his eyes were teary, he placed a hand on her cheek softly before he slowly moved closer to her face. Tsubaki then kissed her on the lips making her eyes widen a bit but she then melted into the kiss as she closed her eyes. She didn't understand why he was kissing her; she knew damn well that Tsubaki still loved Ema, that what he was doing was because of the emotions that he felt when he saw her. She didn't expect to hear from him that he loved her back.

Which she never got from him; instead he just smiled at her before he cuddled with her until Azusa came back with Ukyou. "Yuna, will you be okay?" Ukyou asked

"Mhm, but I'd like at least a restraining order on Takashi Geos. He abducted me and did a lot of terrible things to me." She said sadly

"Well I have no case right now so I can help you out with that. But I am going to need you to tell me everything that you can about what happened earlier and I will take things from there." He said seriously

Azusa sat beside Tsubaki as Yuna nodded her head. "Alright then, well around 5 this evening after dinner I wanted to ask Tsubaki and Azusa about something for the script we're working on and I ended up hearing them fight over something that I knew was already a problem. So instead of speaking to them; I left...I went to the park close to where I used to live since it makes me feel at peace. I then called Natsume, I hoped that by calling him and venting to him that I'd be able to face them again."

Azusa and Tsubaki never said anything, they only looked to her sadly. As Yuna spoke Ukyou was voice recording everything she said. She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes before she spoke again as she looked to him.

"Natsume ended up suggesting that I spend the night with him so I can not feel so pressured and stressed about the whole problem, I agreed to it cause I didn't want to face the twins then...But as I was walking out of the park Takashi had hit me with something. I felt myself hit the floor before I woke up in the place that I used to call home."

Ukyou could tell that she was slowly losing the will to continue talking to him about what happened; he could see that she was getting very unease about the whole idea of not being able to verbally speak what had happened to her.

"He had told me that the reason he was keeping me in the house I used to own was because he was sick of Tsubaki and Azusa messing with my feelings; that he had seen that I had a crush on both of them in school which they were both oblivious to, he saw that even though I cared a lot for the both of them that I was suffering from just being a friend to the both of them." Yuna said with her eyes closed "Takashi told me that he would care for me and love me as long as I didn't mention either twin, I didn't agree to it cause I didn't love Takashi, I didn't even know him as well as I know Azusa and Tsubaki. He hated it that I had declined his offer and he punched me in the stomach for it. He told me that I was a good for nothing whore and that he was going to make me regret what I had chosen to do."

By then her voice had began to shake and be more sadden as she spoke. She then opened her eyes as she looked to him once more. "He started off by stripping me of my clothes and each time I resisted him or tried to fight back I got hurt. Which is why I have bruises everywhere on me, he didn't get the memo that I refused to do anything with him. Which by the time that he got me to the room that used to hold my things in it he pushed me face first into the floor before he stepped on my back and tied my hands together, gagged me so I wouldn't scream and blind folded me."

As she spoke Azusa looked to her sadly and Tsubaki tightened his grasp on her a bit; he refused to let her go, he wanted her to know that she wasn't alone now, he was there and there was no damn way he was going to let her go now.

"He constantly asked me to love him and I refused each time which landed me with him kicking my leg into the wall hard each time I refused him, Takashi ended up then choosing to rape me, which each time he even tried to touch me I would try to move away from him which landed me with even more bruises on me until he chose to make it so I couldn't move from under him, so he could try to force me to love him. It never worked; it only made me pass out. I don't know how long I was passed out for, but when I woke up I saw Tsubaki and I could move my hands and legs again plus see and talk." Yuna said sadly as she held on to Tsubaki tightly

"That must have been terrifying for you to go through, from here on out I will do what I can. I will see what I can do and will speak to you about everything when I can." Ukyou said before he left.

After he left Azusa looked to Yuna sadly "have we really been that oblivious to you Yuna?" Azusa asked

"Think about the relationships both of you have been through and the words I spoke to the two of you. Then ask yourself that question. Have you?" Yuna asked sadly

Azusa did as she asked and his eyes widen after a bit as he looked to her. "We really have screwed up with you haven't we?"

"Mhm. But you two are my friends, I expect nothing less. Now I'm really tired." She said before she looked to Tsubaki. "Can you let me go please?"

"I'm not letting you walk on your bad leg, I'll carry you up." Tsubaki said seriously before he got up with her in his arms.

She blushed but nodded her head. "Um...Okay."

Once he got her up to her room and placed her on the bed he tucked her in before he brushed his hand over her cheek softly. "I really am sorry that it's taking me this long just to realize what you really mean to me."

"Its fine, I expect nothing less from you Tsubaki. Being friends so long, its bound to happen." She said with a weak smile 


	12. Chapter 12

Tsubaki felt a bit of hurt being called just a friend by Yuna, but he knew why she was calling him a friend and let it be. He said goodnight to her before he went back down to the living room where Azusa was reading over the script once more. He sighed as he sat down on the couch once more.

"I can't believe Yuna has gone through so much because of us." Tsubaki said sadly

"Well now we're paying for it, she's definitely friend-zoned us now. We had our chance and we let it slip out of our grasp because of one girl. There's no way that we can get her to see that we care for her as she used to care for us." Azusa said as he looked up from his script book

"There has to be a way, Yuna is the only other girl I've ever felt anything remotely good towards. I don't want to get rejected again because I screwed up from the start." Tsubaki said as he looked to Azusa

"Yeah well its going to take more than your ambitious wishes to get her to see that. She seems to have a a grasp on how to deal with her emotional problems. There's nothing either one of us can do about it now." Azusa said as he closed the script book and looked to his brother

"I'm not giving up on Yuna! You can if you want but I'm going to try with all I got to make her see that I love her."Tsubaki said seriously

Azusa narrowed his eyes a bit at Tsubaki. "You're really bent on being with her...aren't you?"

"Yes, and nothing is going to stop me from it." Tsubaki said before he got up and went to bed

As he went to his room he went past Yuna's room, he went in to check on her only to see that she was up and out of bed. She was sitting up by the window looking out it. "Hey you okay?" Tsubaki asked

"Hm? Oh..Yeah I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep...That's all." She said with a shrug "I'm used to it."

"Nightmares?" He asked

She sighed and closed her eyes. "Yeah, all I ever get is nightmares flashes of what happened to me. Like he'd come through the window and try everything all over again." She said sadly

He went into her room more and closed the door behind him before he went up to her. He wrapped his arms around her and kept her close to him. "Yuna, I won't let him ever get close to you like that again. If it makes you feel better I'll stay here with you tonight while you sleep."

Yuna looked up to him in utter shock. "Y-You'd...You'd do that Tsubaki?"

He smiled and nodded his head slightly. "Of course."

She held on to him tightly as she placed her head against his chest. "I...I'd really like that." She said softly

He picked her up once more and placed her back in bed before he lied beside her wrapping his arms around her as she cuddled up against him. He saw that within minutes she was fast asleep within his arms, he smiled and slept contently with her in his arms. He wasn't going to let anyone get close to her; he learned his lesson, he knew that he had to focus on one woman and the woman he chose was Yuna. His best friend since grade school and the only woman who stayed at his side even though his harsh break ups in high school; he wasn't aware till now that she was suffering from his ignorance. He wasn't going to make her suffer anymore. He was finally going to be the one to make her happy, not the other way around. She had sacrificed her own emotions just to make him happy, now it was time for him to make her just as happy as she had made him to be.

He knew that she wouldn't see it as him being romantic to her at first but he hoped that slowly she would and that she would accept him as her boyfriend when the time came for her to realize just how much he adored her. How much he was willing to do just to see the beautiful smile on her face once more. Two months later; Yuna was off of her crutches and she was finally done with the first season of the anime with Tsubaki and Azusa. They had time off before they were casted into the second season that was being written up; in the first season her character went through a lot of conflict with her emotions as did she personally. The second season was supposed to place those conflicts to rest; the characters were all getting antsy and pretty much desperate just to be with the female character.

Something that Yuna saw was that Tsubaki had asked her to practice the script with him many times over the last two months and he would get a bit too close to her. It was almost May and she had been keeping in contact with Fuuto who she had been calling every now and then. Fuuto seemed to understand her situation more than anyone which made her confused at first but she got over it as she spoke with the male a lot. It seemed like Fuuto knew something that she didn't, but would only give her clues as to what it was though. When she lied on her bed with her eyes closed thinking about what to do about the strange way both Azusa and Tsubaki had been acting since she got there she realized that Tsubaki was finally understanding her feelings for him. As Azusa had stepped down, she texted Tsubaki not wanting to get up at the moment asking him to meet her at her room.  
She knew that her room was right beside his and she heard him fall off of his bed before she covered her mouth as she laughed as she heard him leave his room and ring the door bell outside of her room. She got up and she went to the door as she smiled when she opened it. "Hello Tsubaki, that was quick."

"Well I wasn't doing much anyways. What did you want to talk about Yuna?" Tsubaki asked as he shrugged his shoulders

"Please come in...I think its best if you sit down for what I'm about to talk about." Yuna said with a smile

He did and he sat on her bed as she sat on the office chair in her room as she looked to him. "I've been thinking a lot about what you and Azusa have been doing since I got here. From your actions to what you two say; and I have to say that I was pretty surprised that you've been as calm as you have been around me. You were the first to know about my crush on the two of you and yet you didn't do much to pursue me till after what happened with Takashi." She said as she crossed her legs on to the chair as she placed her hands together

Tsubaki looked to her confused; he had no idea what she was going off about. Why was she just talking to him for?

Yuna then sighed as she closed her eyes. "After that happened I saw a big change in your antics and how you treated me. I saw you were more driven to spend time with me and that you tried to do whatever you could to get me to be with you." She said before she opened her eyes.

"Well yeah, you're a pretty awesome chick." Tsubaki said with a nod

"Well...Tsubaki, you have my attention now and if you wish...I will be your girlfriend. I'm not joking around with you or trying to mess with your head. I've had a lot of time to think about this and I am willing to put myself into the situation that is your life. You've been so kind and caring towards me it makes me happy knowing that at least you would do so much just to get to me...Tsubaki I love you." She said as she smiled as she stood up and went beside him, placing one of her hands on his arm. 


	13. Chapter 13

Tsubaki looked to her in utter shock as he heard her speak, he then smiled as he hugged her tightly pulling her closely into his chest. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that Yuna. I thought you wouldn't ever realize just how much I care for you. Thank you...Thank you so much for saying what you have. I love you too Yuna, I always will from this day on. You won't regret doing this, I promise you." He said softly to her

She hugged him back as she closed her eyes enjoying having his arms around her. She felt safe within his arms as she snuggled closely into his chest contently. "I trust you Tsubaki. Thank you for waiting this long for me to understand just what was going on."

He made her look up at him and she opened her eyes only to have him kiss her on the lips; she kissed him back happily as he placed her back first against her bed as he brushed his hand against the side of her face. "I knew it would have taken time for you to understand, and I wasn't going to be forceful to you. I knew that wouldn't have worked." He said softly to her

At that time there was a knock on the door and she smiled at him. "can you please let me get up to answer it?"

He did quietly and she got up only to see that it was Azusa. "Hey Yuna, have you seen Tsubaki? He's not in his room."

"Yeah he's in here with me. We're talking." She said with a smile

"Oh...I see. Mind stepping out for a moment. There's something I need to talk to you about..privately."

"If its about being with me safe it." Yuna said seriously

He looked to her shocked. "W-What do you mean?" Azusa said confused

"You don't think I've noticed how you and Tsubaki were first conflicted about being with either me or your sister?" Yuna asked as she crossed her arms

Azusa was quiet for a bit before he looked to her sadly. "I had my reasons on why I acted how I did. I wanted to give you time to get over the trauma that had happened with you before. I thought that it was best to let you set things straight within your mind before trying to pursue getting you to see that I do care for you again." Azusa said sadly

"Yeah well that's the most messed up thing that I've heard since Takashi told me that he actually cared for me and ended up abusing me like a pin cushion. You obviously have been ignoring the time that I've been around you and your brothers this entire time from being in school to when you two had offered me being here." Yuna said seriously

He was quiet once more. "So...you're with him. Aren't you?" Azusa asked

"I am and I have my reasons why and I won't share them with you cause you obviously don't know how to pay attention to the person you call a 'friend'. If you wish to still be friends that's fine. But you even try to pull a move on me and I will flick your glasses off of your face."

Azusa sighed and closed his eyes. "I see...Well, at least you're back to yourself again and that's all that matters. Please do take care of him; he is a hand full."

"You're no better Azusa." She said with her arms crossed

He said nothing more before he left, once he left she closed the door and found herself pinned to the door as she looked up at Tsubaki who kissed her on the lips as he moved himself closely to her.

"He was trying to get to you...wasn't he?" Tsubaki asked

"Mhm, but I'm with you. I won't go against that." She said with a smile

"Good." He said softly before he kissed her again that time pushing her against the door even more as he lifted her legs up from the floor. "I want you to know just how happy you've made me just by being with me and telling me that you finally figured out who you want to be with."

Yuna grinned and chuckled a bit before she wrapped her arms around his neck as she looked up at him. "I already feel just how happy I make you Tsubaki." She said as she wrapped her legs around his waist as she moved herself against him.

His eyes instantly closed as he held on to her and the door as he groaned. "Y-Yuna..."

She grinned even more as she moved herself closer to him as she kissed his neck softly making his grasp on her tighten a bit as he pressed himself against her harder. "Stop that." He whispered to her

"Now why would I do that? Do you have any idea just what you do to me Tsubaki? Especially since you're the one who pinned me to my door?" She asked against his neck as she was slowly making a small mark against his neck "If you don't stop now, I won't be able to hold myself back from you." He whispered to her

She chuckled a bit. "Now who's fault is it for starting this?" She asked as she moved herself closer to him, earning another groan out of Tsubaki in the process

He couldn't handle how she was teasing him and pulled her off of the door and on to her bed as he saw the grin on her face as she looked up at him. "What can't handle a little tease Baki?" She asked teasing him

He kissed her heatedly on the lips as he unhooked her legs from him before moving his hands softly up her legs and to her skirt. "Maybe, but lets see just how much you can handle Yuna." He said softly to her

"Is that a challenge Baki?" She asked raising an eyebrow to him

"Yes, think you're up to it?" Tsubaki asked as he squeezed her butt softly with a smirk

Her eyes widen a bit as her face went bright red, she wasn't expecting him to do that. But she simply shook it off as she placed a hand on his face softly. "Bring it Baki, You'll cave first. You weren't ever good at holding yourself back."

"I've learned to hold myself back Yuna, you're going to regret agreeing to it." He said softly to her as he kissed her on the lips as he moved even closer to her until it got to the point that he needed to feel her skin against his. He wanted to touch her body so badly; he wanted her. It wasn't like the want that he had for Ema; it was so much stronger than that. He didn't know what he was thinking before; but he was finally with someone who would always be there beside him. He slowly undressed her of the sun dress she wore that day; unzipping it from the back before slipping it off of her body.

He was more than happy that all of the marks upon her body all but healed. There was still a few that were forever sketched into her skin, but he knew that there wasn't anything he could do about it; he softly moved his hands up her entire body feeling her soft skin against his finger tips as he could feel her hands moving his clothes off of him. He allowed her to do whatever she wished as his fingers got to her breasts. Yuna knew that if she gave into his actions she would lose for sure and she didn't want that. She wanted to show Tsubaki that she wasn't going to break that easily. Instead she took things into her own hands and pushed him down onto her bed back first as he was shirtless, seeing just how he was shirtless after all the time away from him, she was slightly impressed that he had been keeping himself as fit as he was. Her hands traveled down his chest and torso before she undid his belt and pants before she took them off of him enough for her to see his boxers fully.

"Pink really Baki?" She asked as she looked up to him with a raised eyebrow

"Hey, haven't you heard the saying that real men wear pink?!" Tsubaki said defending himself

"When the hell did you become a real man Baki? Last I knew you were still a child." Yuna teased as she placed her hands on his shoulders

"Hey! I am not a child!" Tsubaki said slightly offended

She laughed as she looked to him. "Is that so?"

"Yes! I don't do have of the things that I would have done in high school no-Ahn! Y-Yuna!" Tsubaki said before he moaned as he felt her hands against his shaft, as he spoke she had taken his boxers off of him.

Feeling her small soft hands against him made him lean his back against the head board of her bed as her name came out of his lips more than once. He didn't honestly think she'd go as far as pleasuring him, hell he didn't think she'd actually want to be sexual with him after what she had went through. But she was proving him wrong in more than one way and he was slowly understanding the woman he had fallen in love with.

Her hands were soon replaced by her mouth as she gave him a blowjob making him instinctively place a hand through her brown hair. He didn't push her down on to him; he just had his hand there to let her know she was doing something he enjoyed from her. From the feeling of her tongue and lips against him to feeling her hands as well he felt like he was experiencing bliss for the first time.

Tsubaki couldn't help but moan her name repeatedly as he felt himself get closer and closer to his release; which reminded him that he was doing a challenge with her. He pulled her off of him before he pushed her down on to her bed and placed her hands into his. "You sneaky woman, you aren't going to get me to lose that quickly." He said softly against her ear before he kissed down to the weak part of her neck.

He could tell she was holding back on him and let go of her hands to slip off her panties. He then slipped two of his fingers inside of her instantly making her hold on to him as he could feel her breathing become uneven. He knew she was breaking and moved his fingers faster inside of her wanting to see just how she was like in bliss herself. "You can moan sweet heart, let me hear you." He said softly to her as his fingers moved into her harder.

Yuna instantly moaned out his name as she held on to him tighter. "T-TSUBAKI! I...I...Oh god." Yuna moaned as she tried to breath right, but couldn't.

"That's it, just let it out." He said as he felt her body tighten around his fingers, he knew she was close

"B-Baki...N-Not like this." Yuna panted out as she tried to move herself from him but he wouldn't let her go.

His fingers moved faster and harder into her, he kissed down to her breasts where he took one of them in his mouth giving it the same treatment he gave her neck. He knew she was close and wanted her to take back what she had called him earlier. He wasn't a child anymore; he knew a lot more than some child would, and he had experience that she hadn't had.

It wasn't soon after he let go of her breast that she finally had an orgasm. He smirked at her before he kissed her on the lips. "Looks like you couldn't hold yourself could you?" He teased

She pushed him down before she moved on to him making him moan loudly as he held on to her hips tightly as his head went straight to her shoulder.

"D-Damn it Yuna, what the hell was that for?"

"Pay back Baki." She said with a smirk

He looked to her with a raised eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Mhm, lets see if you can contain yourself now." She said before she kissed him on the lips as she had her hands on his shoulders

She slowly began to move on top of him; first to get used to being on top of him then slowly going faster and harder with Tsubaki's help as he couldn't stop himself from moaning her name as she went down on him each time a little faster and harder than the last. He found himself lost within her body as he thrusted himself up to meet her half way making it difficult for him to deal with the fact that he was going to end up losing himself into her fully.

He could feel her getting close to her orgasm again and flipped them over again as he held her hip tightly and thrusted himself into her as hard and fast as he was willing to go inside of her without harming her. He didn't want to bring up bad images for her. Hearing his name leave her lips each time he went inside of her was the best thing he could have ever heard from her. He was very sure that he was going to win the challenge against them until his eyes widen when her body squeezed his member tighten enough that his orgasm came to him as he was inside of her as she had hers not long after, he still continued to move into her as he held her hip and hand tightly.

"I'm not done with you yet, Yuna you better ready yourself for hours of pleasure. I've held back from you for so long...I need you to know just what you do to me." He said softly to her.

"You realize what this will do to me don't you?" Yuna asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yes and? If we end up making our own family you won't ever leave." He said with a smile

"Leave what makes you think that I-" Yuna said before he kissed her on the lips

"Fuuto told me that you were going to see his manager soon for an audition to be an idol. If you get it; which I know you will. I won't see you as much, but...if I can change that...some-how." He said as he averted his eyes from her

She blushed as she smiled at him. "Aww will the big child miss me?" She teased

Tsubaki looked to her once more and pushed himself into her hard and deeply making her moan loudly before he kissed her on the lips. He didn't like that she knew just what to say to get him riled up. "I'm no child." He said softly to her

"So...You're going to try to make me pregnant so I don't leave? What makes you think that I'll actually get the job? Last I knew the people Fuuto works with are very picky with who they work with and sign on. I'm not that talented."

"Yes you are, Azusa and I both have heard you sing, you are a wonderful singer. Don't doubt yourself Yuna."

"Alright if you say so. But I hope you know I'm still on the pill so it's gunna take more effort for you to even think about doing that to me." Yuna said as she placed her free hand on his cheek softly

"Then I guess I'll have to give you everything I got won't I?" He said with a smirk

Later that night at dinner most of the guys noticed the mood difference with Yuna and with Tsubaki. They also noticed how Azusa wasn't as cheerful as he would have been. Ukyou could feel the tension and looked to Tsubaki about it.

"It seems like you're in a chipper mood than usual."

"Mhm, Yuna and I are finally together." Tsubaki said as he wrapped his arm around Yuna's shoulder with a grin

Yuna blushed but smiled as she looked to Tsubaki. Ukyou sighed as he shook his head. "That would explain Azusa's mood. I don't have to remind you of the rules do I?" Ukyou asked as he looked to Tsubaki

"Nope, I know them. Especially since Yuna lives here with us." He said with a grin

"Good, Yuna do you mind helping me out after dinner?" Ukyou asked curiously

"I don't mind." She said with a grin

After dinner Yuna did the dishes with him and he spoke to her heart to heart about the situation she was in. "You realize that Azusa really does care a lot about you." He said after a bit of silence

"I know he does. But I just don't think he realizes just how much I needed someone to comfort me and be there for me like Tsubaki was." She said with a sigh

"So you're just going to be with Tsubaki then?" He asked

"Mhm, unless things change. Which I hope they don't." She said with a sad smile

"Well at any rate, I wanted you to know that Azusa seemed hurt about what was going on between you two. Think you can talk to him and cheer him up a bit?" He asked curiously

Yuna was quiet for a bit before she smiled at him. "Sure, I'll give it a go."

After doing the dishes she went looking for Azusa only to cover her mouth as she saw Tsubaki and Ema. Ema was on his lap as he held her hand with a smile on his face, he moved closer to her and kissed her. She didn't even move away from him. Seeing it broke her heart; instead of saying something she rushed up the steps and went to find Azusa...quickly. She soon found him as he was leaving his room; she rushed up to him and hugged him as she cried against him. He was a bit shocked to have her hug him but the shock went a way as he heard her cry. He had no idea just why she was crying but he wrapped his arms around her and tried to calm her down so she could talk.

"What's the matter Yuna, why are you crying?" He asked confused

"T-Tsubaki...H-He...ema..." She said as she broke down

He didn't need to know more, he took her into his room; which was cleaner than his twins and sat her down on his bed as he comforted her until she stopped crying. She sniffled after a bit and frowned up at him. "I...I don't know what to do. I finished doing the dishes and I come out to the living room to see that Ema was on his lap and he had kissed her. I wanted so say something but I was too scared to." She said sadly

"That idiot...Don't worry everything will be fine. I'm going to talk to him and-" Azusa said as he got up only to have her stop him by holding on to his wrist tightly. "Yuna?"

"Don't...this is his choice. If he wants to lose all my trust and respect then so be it. I...I want to just be around you right now Azusa...C-Can I still or are you still mad at me from earlier?" She asked sadly

Azusa sighed before he smiled a little at her and bent down so they could see eye to eye. "If you really wish to just be around me I don't mind. Just keep in mind what you're doing being around me."

"I know, that's why I want to be around you Azu. You're the considerate one and I'm happy to have someone like you to be around Azu." She said with a small smile

He held her hands into his and kissed the top of both of them. "Alright if you say so. So what did you want to do?"

"Well, its been awhile since we've played a game together." She said with a smile 


	14. Chapter 14

"...Damn it I lost again." Yuna whined as Azusa laughed

The two of them had chosen to play a card game on the table in the dining room just so Tsubaki could see just how much of an idiot he was being. Surely enough Tsubaki and Ema had made their way into the room; Neither one of them paid any attention to them and that troubled Tsubaki a lot.

"One more time. I know I can beat you!" Yuna said determinedly

"Are you sure about that? This is going to be the fifth time you play ' I declare war' with me." Azusa said with a smile

"Yes I'm sure! I'm not going to stop being persistent until I've won at least one game!" Yuna said as she hit her hands on the table

He laughed and smiled a bit more. "Alright, Alright. If that's how you're going to be then we'll play again."

He passed the cards out between the two of them and they begun again. Yuna was very determined and cursed under her breath each time he got one of the cards from her. After ten minutes though it was at a stale mate due to them both always getting the same card repeatedly until it came down to one card for the both of them.

"I swear if you win this I'm tackling you over and ticking you until you cry!" Yuna threatened

"Saying you can catch me before then." He said with a grin

"Meanie." She said before they flipped over their last card. Azusa got the king of hearts as Yuna got the two of hearts. "DAMN IT!"

She then looked to Azusa before she bolted out of her chair and he did the same. "GET BACK HERE!"

She soon got him as he got to the top of the steps and tackled him on to the sofa before tickling him making his glasses fall to the floor as he laughed from her tickling him.

"You shouldn't have ran Azu!" She said with a grin

"Oh really?" Azusa said before he turned it around making her be the one who was tickled and laughing

She tried to get away from him but he had his arms around her making it impossible for her to leave him until she pleaded mercy. He stopped and she leaned over to get his glasses before handing them to him. "Here you are."

He placed them back on his face before he hugged her tightly with a smile on his face. "Thank you for at least spending some time with me. Honestly I felt like I was being ignored by you because of Tsubaki; I'm glad you haven't forgotten that I'm your friend too." He said softly to her as he placed his head against her shoulder while he tightened his grasp on her.

"I wasn't ignoring you just he's a pest when it comes to wanting my attention." She said as she looked back to him. "I never meant to ignore you...I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven, I'm just happy to have time with you now."

"Did you want to play again or did you want to do something else?" She asked curiously

"Seeing as you flipped out, I think doing something else is the best bet."

"Then lets clean the mess up and do something else Azu."

They went back down the steps and they took care of the cards before Tsubaki spoke up. "Yuna, what's up with you and ignoring me?" He asked as he pulled her into him.

"I've spent a lot of time with you. Azu is my friend too, and since dealing with things with Takashi I've mainly been around you. So now I'm being around Azu, isn't there something else you can occupy your time with?" She asked as she pushed his arms from around her before giving Azusa the half of cards that she had

He looked to her sadly "But Yuna..."

"Azu wanna watch a movie or something?" Yuna suggested

"Sure; I think there's a few that we have you haven't seen yet." Azusa said with a nod

"Well then looks like I'm gunna be a couch potato with you for a bit now huh?"

Azusa laughed and placed a hand on her head. "You can be a goof some times Yuna." He said with a smile

"I know, but if I wasn't you wouldn't be friends with me now would you?"

"Well actually yes I would, because you're a smart girl who knows how to keep her mind straight even in the darkest of times." Azusa said with a smile

It was two in the morning and Azusa and Yuna where still up; they had been watching movies since ten that night. Azusa was really happy to have the time that he had with her. But as the movie ended he saw that she had fallen asleep against his arm with a smile on her face. Azusa was really happy that she had trusted him that much to fall asleep against him. He turned the Dvd player off as well as the Tv before he picked her up and took her to her room. As he placed her within the room he tucked her in and left her be. Even though he knew that she was still technically still with Tsubaki, he was grateful that she at least let him spend the night with her as she did. It made him realize just how much they had grown apart from one another.

Azusa knew that he had to do something about it and make Tsubaki see just how stupid he had been. But he had no idea just what to do to make his twin brother see just how he was making Yuna feel without bluntly calling him out on it. Then the thought hit him as he went to his room that soon Ema and the others would be home for the summer which would mean that he could suggest for them to go to the beach. He knew that Yuna hadn't ever gone to the beach before; she was always so busy. So he knew that it was the best way to get Tsubaki see that he was hurting Yuna with his actions. He went to bed and set his alarm before falling asleep; but soon after he woke up due to the fact that he heard his door bell going off. He sleepily got up and saw that it was Yuna; she looked terrified for some reason.

When she saw that he opened the door she hugged him tightly before she cried against him. "I...I'm scared. My head keeps on giving me these really, really bad thoughts."

"Its okay Yun, let me guess they were about Tsubaki?"

She nodded her head as she cried against him. He knew he had the choice of comforting her himself or getting his brother to reassure her that she was just over reacting; so he did what he thought was right. He pulled her towards Tsubaki's room and got him to answer his door. He soon did; he didn't have his shirt on and he had marks all over his neck.

"Yeah?" He said tiredly

"Yuna came to me because she had a nightmare that involved you; since you are her boyfriend maybe you can place her thoughts to rest." Azusa said tiredly

Hearing Azusa speak he looked to Yuna who was looking down at the ground instead of at him. He felt conflicted on what to do and sighed as he closed his eyes, he then opened them before he made Yuna look at him. "Yuna, what was your nightmare?"

"We were together in the living room watching something, but then you got up and left me when you saw Ema. I got curious as to why you left when you saw her only to see you two..well being very intimate with one another. You saw me then told me that you only used me so my first time didn't go to Azusa cause you knew that he loved me as well." She said sadly

He was very quiet as he heard her spoke; he didn't want her to know that she really was spot on for what he thought about her. Ema had confessed that she didn't want to break the bond between him and his brother which was why they were rejected. But since Yuna was there she could be with Azusa as she was with him. He couldn't say no to that.

Yuna could see his eyes faultering as she spoke and she slapped his hand away from her face. "I was scared because I thought my mind was playing tricks on me; I thought you loved me Tsubaki, I really thought you did. But you dont and I can tell by those marks on you what you've been doing. I hope you regret this Tsubaki." She said before she looked to Azusa. "I'm going to try to sleep again. Thank you for this."

She then kissed him on the lips before she went into her room. 


	15. Chapter 15

When Yuna shut the door to her room Azusa glared at Tsubaki. "You really had to use her didn't you? I thought you were over Ema?"

Tsubaki didn't know what to say; he was still conflicted and that made Azusa sigh as he closed his eyes. "You're hopeless; whatever the case may be, I really hope you're happy with how you've treated Yuna." Azusa said seriously as he looked to his brother before he went back to his room.

Azusa couldn't help but feel concern for Yuna, he knew he had to do something about how she was feeling at the moment, once he heard his brothers' door close he texted Yuna to see if she was still up.

"Are you okay Yuna?"

"No, I can't sleep anymore. I feel too pained to."

"Will it help you if I comforted you for the night?"

"Only if you want, I know I woke you up : ( "

He left his room and knocked on her door to get an immediate response from her, she was then pulled out of her room before he closed the door and took her to his room. He saw that she was confused and he gave her a small smile. "Tsubaki used you in your room didn't he?"

She nodded her head quietly.

"That's why we're in my room instead, hopefully it'll keep you from being scared of sleeping."

" I really hope you're right Azu. I hate having nightmares." She said sadly

He pulled her on to his bed with her and he wrapped his arm around her as he turned his alarm off. He wouldn't need it after all, with Yuna finally close to him he wouldn't need to do much to confront Tsubaki, he only hoped that his brother would finally see what he was doing to Yuna. He knew that she needed time to recover from what Tsubaki did to her and he would give her that time and be the friend that he knew she needed. He ran his hand through her brown hair as he watched her sleep without his glasses on before he fell asleep with her in his arms. He smiled a little as he kept her close to him, when morning came he saw that Yuna was trying to get out of his grasp. He let go of her only for her to bolt out of the room. He was confused as to why she had only to see her come back a few minutes later to snuggle back with him.

"Sorry about that." She said shyly as she buried her head against his chest

"Its alright, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, I was stupid to think that Tsubaki wouldn't be a player and use me. I'm sorry for what I said to you yesterday, I should have known better. I made the worst mistake ever and now I'm paying for it." She said sadly

"Its not your fault he can't keep his pants on, you did nothing wrong Yuna. Don't blame it all on yourself." He said as he placed his glasses on

"But it is my fault, I was the stupid one to let him into my room and to tell him what I did. I was the dummy to actually agree to be with him. I hate that I had taken his actions for granted." She said sadly

He sighed and he made her look to him before he gave her a peck on the cheek. "You aren't to blame for my idiot brother's mistake. Don't think for one moment that it's your fault that it happened. The blame all goes to Ema and Tsubaki, Tsubaki knew how fragile your emotions are and Ema was there when Tsubaki had said that you two were together. None of that was your doing, you didn't force them to do anything." Azusa said

He wanted her to realize that she wasn't at fault that she needed to move on from what she was feeling; her own feelings were telling her wrong. He saw that she had teared up and she hugged him tightly. "Azu, C-Can you keep me from him...P-Please?"

He held on to her tightly. "Are you sure you want to be with me that quickly? Don't you need time to get over what he did to you?"

"Yes, but he will try to get to me, I know he will." She said sadly

Azusa sighed once more and he pressed his forehead against hers. "If it'll make you feel better then I'll be beside you."

She moved away from him and frown. "No, I don't want that to be the reason you're around me Azu" She said sadly

"Yun...then what reason would you take?"

"I know you're the smart one, think about that for a moment" She said sadly

He pulled her back into him; "Alright then, I see where you're going with this. I do love you Yun, I'll be with you for that reason just to keep my idiot brother from you."

She gave him a half smile. "That's a lot better to hear. Can we get up or are we just going to stay here all day?"

"We can get up; he's not going to learn if you're here now is he?" Azusa said with a smile

She giggled a bit and nodded her head. "Nope. I'll see you downstairs."

She then was able to get up and go to her room; she got dressed and she sighed for a moment before she stripped her bed of its sheets before she placed them to the side. She knew she'd have to wash them later. She then went to the elevator only to see Fuuto there. She smiled at the young male as she waved at him.

"Hey Yuna; how are you?" Fuuto asked curiously

"Alright dealing with drama though." She said with a sigh

"Oh no; what are my stupid brother's doing now?" Fuuto asked cringing a bit

Yuna laughed at his face before she told him everything; he scoffed and he shook his head. "Serves Tsubaki right; but I'm going to hurt him for sleeping with Ema. She's are sister; how he could sanely do that is beyond me."

She rose an eyebrow at him. "What happened to the love struck male I saw months ago?"

"He grew up and knows how to take rejection like a man, I bet you if anything that bastard peer pressured her to sleep with him."

"Tch, I wouldn't. He had fucking hickeys all over his damn neck like a damn leopard. No way was it forced." Yuna said as they walked to the living room

As they did Ema and Tsubaki were sitting together. Fuuto scowled at Tsubaki. "You are one sick man; how could you sleep with our sister like that? Especially after announcing that you are with Yuna?...wait let me correct that. You were with Yuna? You must have hit your head or something to not see just how attractive she is." Fuuto said seriously

Yuna was actually surprised that Fuuto had said what he had and smiled at him. Tsubaki looked away from the two of them as he frowned

"You dont need to remind me. I don't need you scolding me when I had Azusa scold me last night after she broke up with me."

Fuuto looked to Yuna surprised. "Really, damn I didn't think you'd have it in you to do that. Bravo for that." Fuuto said with a grin

She shrugged before she went to the kitchen to help Ukyou to help him out with cooking; as she did Ukyou could see that she wasn't as chipper as she was yesterday.

"How did things go yesterday?"

"Hell; Tsubaki cheated on me with Ema." She said sadly "But I did end up making Azusa happy for hours I spent time with him from playing cards to watching movies till around two I think."

"Wait...those two got together?"

"Apparently while I was helping you with the dishes." She said sadly

"I'm sorry to hear that"

"yeah. But I broke it off with him after I saw the many hickey marks on his neck." She said with a sigh. "I'm just going to try to be around Azusa while I can."

"That's probably a good thing to do Yuna. Try not to think too much about it all though. No need to go stressing yourself."

"I know...Thank you Ukyou." Sh said with a sad smile.

He had her set the table before he served everything out; Yuna ate very little before she left the table; she went outside as she sat out by the tree sadly hugging her legs. 


	16. Chapter 16

After a few hours she felt someone sit beside her only to see that it was Subaru and he looked to her with sympathy written all over his face. "I heard about what you're going through...I'm surprised you didn't leave."

"That meanie won't learn if I start to be a coward. But how did you find out?" Yuna asked curiously

"Ukyou railed on Tsubaki for sleeping with Ema, apparently that made Tsubaki snap and he broke up with Ema after you had left. I hadn't seen him since then." He said with a shrug

"So...What's your stand point in all of this?" She asked curiously

"Well I do love Ema, but I think she shouldn't have slept with Tsubaki when she knew you and him were together." Subaru said with a sigh

"How is she anyways?"

"She won't talk to any of us. I actually came out here to ask you to talk to her. She's locked herself in her room."

She shook her head as she sighed. "Of course she did...Idiot. Alright fine, just this once."

He got up quickly and held his out to her. She smiled and took his hand before he pulled her up. She then went inside and was taken to her room since Yuna had no idea where she slept. Yuna rang the door bell and knocked on Ema's door.

"I SAID GO AWAY TSUBAKI!"

"Calm your tits Ema, its Yuna. Can we talk heart to heart here for a bit?" Yuna asked with a sigh

"Why so you can tell me what I did wrong?"

"No, I just wish to talk to you and get some answers. Possibly clear things up. Think you can do that?"

It was quiet for a bit before Yuna saw the door open. She went inside and close the door behind her as Ema went back to hugging her pillow as her squirrel hissed at Yuna.

"Tell that thing to calm the hell down, Im not here to hurt you." Yuna said seriously

Ema got him to calm down before Yuna sat on the office chair in the room before she crossed her arms. "Alright I want to know from you, what the hell happened last night that made it so Tsubaki slept with you."

Ema was quiet for a bit before she sighed and closed her eyes. "Well, I felt jealous that Tsubaki's attention was on you instead of me, so I had taken the chance to kiss him and tell him that I loved him while you were doing the dishes with Ukyou. He had told me that he could cause he was with you but I didn't want to feel his rejection and forced him to kiss me again. I told him that if he was with me that you could possibly be with Azusa."

"I see...So you ignored the fact that he was with me just to get to him. Forcing yourself upon him as if he wasn't with someone...when he was." Yuna said in thought

"Y-Yes..." She said sadly

"Well damn. So when did you two go up to his room?" Yuna asked

"After you two left the dinning room and started to watch movies, I saw how sadden Tsubaki was that you had ignored him and told him I wouldn't ignore him ever. He apparently was okay with it and took me to his room." Ema said sadly

"Right then...So what exactly did that bastard tell you at breakfast after I had left?"

"He said that he was just going to be scolded for loving someone he wasn't going to love anyone at all. That it was better that I was with someone who wasn't going to get railed on for loving me." Ema said sadly

"Well The only reason he was railed on cause he had cheated on me with you, if he wasn't with me to begin with he wouldn't have been railed on. Now; knowing Tsubaki he probably is a hot mess in his room and is beyond reasoning right now. So what I would do is show him that he shouldn't have done what he did. Be with Subaru or one of his other siblings that are more closer to your age." Yuna said with her arms crossed

Ema was quiet for a moment before she smiled and nodded her head. "O-Okay...Thank you for talking with me..And I'm sorry for separating you and Tsubaki. It was wrong of me to do that. " She said sadly

After finishing up speaking with Ema she left her room and she went to knock on Tsubaki's door; being the friend that she was she knew he needed someone to talk to.

"Go away." He said with a sigh

"Really you too? Shit, to think that a break up you did on your own would hurt you that badly." Yuna said sarcastically

Tsubaki was quiet before he opened the door with a frown on his face. "Yuna...I-" He said before she placed her hand on his mouth.

"Save it, Ema told me everything. I just got done talking to her so now I'm going to talk to you." She said seriously.

He nodded his head before he backed away from the door and let her in before she went in; closing the door behind her as she did so.

"Damn your room is a mess; you never clean this up do you?" Yuna teased

"I have my reasons why I don't, now I know you aren't here to talk about my room. Why exactly are you speaking to me right now? I would have thought you would be depressed about what I did last night."

"Hey I'm just trying to lighten the mood Baki, now I am upset that you did what you did. But with the information I was given I know you aren't all at fault, you were tempted by Ema. I should have had you be around me last night and spent time with the both of you. The only reason I spent my time with Azu was because Ukyou told me that I had to cheer Azu up. I saw Ema and you kiss last night; I was too scared to say anything though which was why I chose to just be around Azu. It was probably a bad mistake on my part but its the past and I can't do anything about that now. I don't think I can be with you again, but I do see you as my friend Baki, I want nothing more for us to patch up our friendship." Yuna said with a small smile

He looked to her surprised. "Who are you and what have you done with my over-emotional friend?"

She laughed and smiled a bit more. "She grew up once she realized her emotions couldn't do her any good. I'm not going to be with anyone for a bit, but I am going to be around Azu a bit more though. I want to try to see if he has what it takes to handle me."

"I think he will and I am sorry for all this. But I don't mind still being friends with you; just keep in mind that I won't be able to look at you the same since we have slept with one another."

She went up to him and flicked his head. "And you think that I will be able to look at you without the flashes of how insanely built you are Tsubaki? C'mon, you aren't the only one that felt something yesterday. Now can you stop being a guppy and actually be yourself again or am I going to have to tickle you like I did to Azu yesterday?" She said with a grin

"I'll be myself again, for the love of god don't tickle me woman!" He said as he jumped up placing his hands in front of him to keep her at bay

She laughed and smiled. "Good, now I'm going to find Azu. I hope to see you out of your room later Baki." She said before she hugged him tightly.

He hugged her back before she left; she then sighed as she knocked on Azusa's door. She soon got an answer and smiled at him.

"Heya Azu, got time for us to talk or are you busy?" Yuna asked curiously

"We can talk I was just finishing up a book that I was reading." Azusa said with a nod

"Awesome there's somethings I need to tell you." She said with a smile.

He let her in and he closed the door behind her before they sat on his bed together. He laced his fingers in with hers and she leaned against him.

"Subaru had me talk with Ema earlier. I found out the truth about everything that happened last night. Ema wasn't pressured to do anything, it was all Ema's doing that things happened the way they did. So I patched things up with her and with Tsubaki." She said with a smile as she looked up at him. 


	17. Chapter 17

Azusa looked to her some-what in shock. "Really? That's surprising to hear."

"Mhm, But I calmed things down hopefully things will be a bit better come dinner time." She said with a grin

"Did you tell Tsubaki about us?" He asked

"I said I was going to be around you more; but that's about as far as I went with it. I didn't think it was his business to know that we're together. Especially after what he has done to me."

"Right then...So what did you want to do now?"

"I want to see if I can beat you at 'I declare war' I'm still not going to give up on that." She said with a grin

Azusa laughed a bit and smiled. "Alright if you say so."

The two of them went downstairs and Azusa got the cards before he dealt out the cards only for Tsubaki to sit by Azusa. "Mind if I play with the two of you?"

"I don't mind." Azusa said with a shrug

"Sure, I'd like that." Yuna said with a grin

Azusa re-dealt the cards correctly and the three of them played together as Ukyou saw that they were actually getting along instead of being at each others' throats. Soon it just came down to Azusa and Yuna and Tsubaki just watched for a bit before he saw that his brother one once again.

Yuna whined as she placed her head down on the table. "Man! How come I never win!"

"Maybe its just your bad luck." Azusa said with a smile

She placed her head up and stuck her tongue out at him like a child before Fuuto came into the room. "Hey Yuna, mind if the two of us talk for a moment?"

Yuna looked to him confused before she nodded her head. "Sure...I guess."

She got up and followed Fuuto outside to the patio before he leaned against the railing of it for a bit. "Ema just got done talking to me; you spoke with her earlier...didn't you?"

"Yeah...I did. Is there a problem?"

"Well no, but it confused me that she even had the thought of talking to me about relationships. I thought that I was going crazy when I heard her speak. But I wasn't...she had asked me if I still liked her."

"And do you?" Yuna asked curiously

"No...I don't think I do. I'm finally getting myself over her and I want her to find someone who can always be here with her. I can't do that I'm always moving and going somewhere; I can't be the person she's with. I had offered her to talk to either Yusuke or Subaru cause they'd be better for her and she didn't say anything to me after that." Fuuto said sadly

"So you basically wanted to know what I had said to her huh?"

"No, I don't care about what you said to her...I just wanted to say thank you for giving her the thought to come to me first." Fuuto said before he looked to her. "Anyways that's not all I wanted to talk to you about; Tomorrow you and I are leaving out at eight am. I'm going to introduce you to my manager and I'm going to have you sing in front of him and my producer. If they think you have what it takes they'll tell you right then and there."

"Tsubaki had told me that you told him...did you tell Azusa too?" Yuna asked

"Yeah, I threatened both of them about screwing up with you that you'd be getting a job with my producer if they didn't shape up. You don't need their crap Yuna, you're an attractive woman for your age and one of the few girls I can tolerate around here. If it wasn't because of the fact that Tsubaki and Azusa had their eyes on you I would have made a move on you by now." Fuuto said seriously

Yuna looked to him shocked. "Well...That's reassuring...I think."

He chuckled a bit. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything to you now. I know that you're trying to patch things up with Azusa right now."

"That obvious?"

"Mhm, now I need to know, what exactly are you thinking about singing tomorrow? You are going to need to impress them to get the job." Fuuto asked

Yuna sighed as she closed her eyes. "I don't know what I'd sing, I've never sang in front of people before." She said honestly

"You still listen to music from that one game you would always play?"

"You mean Kingdom hearts? Yeah."

"Sing the opening to that, I think you'd be able to get away with that."

"I don't know Fuuto...that's really fast paced." Yuna said unsure

He walked up to her and he grinned. "Then I'll have you practice. C'mon." He said as he grabbed her wrist and took her up to his room where he had her practice the song many times in front of him after she pulled up the lyrics for it. It took over three hours for her to perfect it to the point that she didn't need to look at her phone for the lyrics anymore. After dinner Fuuto had her then sing in front of Azusa, Tsubaki, Ema and wataru so she could get used to singing the song she would perform the next day.

After she got done singing they all clapped their hands and she smiled at them. "I wasn't bad at all?" She asked nervously

"No not at all." Ema said happily

"Alright then...I'm still a bit nervous about it though."

"You'll do great." Azusa said with a smile

"Yeah, you have an amazing voice."

She nodded her head and she went to bed early that night before waking up at seven the next morning she then got something small to eat before she left out with Fuuto. The two walked to the studio together and Fuuto introduced her to his producer and manager. She was ushered to the recording booth where she was told to sing the first thing that came to her mind.

She took a deep breath before she sang the song that she had been practicing all the day before.'Simple and Clean' She kept her eyes on Fuuto as she sang not wanting to know the rejection that would have come if she would have looked at the other two males. Once she was done singing she finally looked to the other two males and saw that they were speaking to one another and she looked to Fuuto to see him smiling at her.

The two males then went into the booth were Yuna was and she stood up quickly before she looked to the two males.

"Miss Yuna, we've both agree that a female voice like yours is just what this record needs. From this day on you'll be working side by side with our Idol Fuuto. But you will be going by a different name, but that part will be up to you." The producer said seriously

Her eyes widen as she looked to both males. Before she smiled. "T-Thank you so much! I won't let either one of you down!"

Fuuto then went into the booth and he wrapped an arm around her. "How about I introduce you as my sister; knowing how close we are it'll work." Fuuto said with a grin

She looked to him curiously. "Do you think you can pull off being a little brother to me?"

"Yes, I already see you as my big sister. Think of it as a test drive of what will happen once you are with one of my elder brothers." Fuuto said with a grin.

She nodded her head with a grin. "A-Alright I can try."

"Good, now lets see how the two of you work side by side." The producer said before the two of them began to sing songs that were placed in front of them

8 hours later the two of them went home and Yuna was trampled over by the twins. She was shocked at first but then she smiled and hugged them both back.

"Geeze, I didn't think you two would get that worried over me." She said jokingly

"We had no idea where you went!" Tsubaki said sadly

"Just were did you go?" Azusa asked concerned

"I went with Fuuto to see if I could actually be an artist. Apparently I can and I got the job, so for hours I've been working with him." Yuna said with a smile

Both males parted away from her and frowned. "Does that mean we won't see you anymore?" Tsubaki asked

"You will, I'm still trying to get the hang of singing beside Fuuto." Yuna said with a grin

"What about your carrier with us?" Azusa asked confused

"Oh I'll still have that. I made it very clear that my main focus will be my voicing carrier. That singing is a side thing that I'll do. I'm not going to put my heart and soul into it like I do for my voicing." She said with a grin before she held both of their hands. "Anyways, why would I want to risk not seeing either one of you two?"

They both blushed as they averted their eyes from her. Fuuto snickered as he saw how they were acting, he then went up to Yuna and wrapped his arm around her. "I'll see you later Sis, I need to head out now. Don't get to comfortable around them though."

She nodded her head before Fuuto left. Azusa and Tsubaki looked to her confused. "Why did he just call you his sister for?" Tsubaki asked

"Because for my stage name its Yuna Asakura." She said with a grin. "It was all Fuuto's idea. He said that he has faith that at least one of you two will get with me and that I'll be his sister in law, not to mention that we're really close anyways. So that's why he piped up about it."

Azusa and Tsubaki looked to one another before they looked to her again. "Does he really have that much faith in us?" Azusa asked

"Mhm, he does. Now can I go inside or are you two going to keep me out here?" Yuna teased

They let go of her hands and let her go inside. Once she was inside she had dinner with everyone before she went to her room to sleep. She was about to fall asleep when she heard the doorbell for the room ring making her jump and fall off of the bed. She cursed under her breath before she got up and went to the door only to see that it was Ema and she was in tears. She shook off the sleep she had and she ushered for Ema to come inside. Once she was inside the two sat on Yuna's bed until Ema hugged her tightly.

"What's wrong Ema?"

"Subaru...H-He won't stop giving me so many mixed signals." 


	18. Chapter 18

Yuna Face palmed herself as she sighed. "Alright start from the start, what makes you think that he's giving you mixed signals Ema?"

Ema spoke about how things were when she first got to the house then afterwards; then she spoke about when she went to talk to him herself. "...at first he was all for being with me. Then when I was going to head to bed he...He told me that he didn't know if he could be with me because of how Ukyo had riled on Tsubaki for being with me." Ema said sadly

Yuna sighed as she closed her eyes. "That guy is something else; for now just don't worry about it. Tomorrow I'll talk to him kay? I know these boys better than anyone else."

Ema smiled and nodded her head. "O-Okay. Thank you Yuna."

Yuna nodded her head before Ema left. Once she did she went back to her bed only to get a text message from Azusa.

"I heard Ema crying, what happened?"

"Subaru being stupid. Nothing to worry about."

"Again? Geeze, he's no good with women"

"Mhm, I'm seeing a trend with you and your brothers. : P "

" T_T I'm not THAT bad Yuna"

"sure you're not."

After that she didn't get an answer from him via the phone, she saw him enter her room and tickle her unexpectedly making her laugh uncontrollably as she smile. She tried to get out of his grasp but he wouldn't allow it until she gave up. She took a deep breath and looked up at him as she smiled.

"You just had to tickle me didn't you?"

"Would you rather I didn't show that I care for you?"

She stuck her tongue out at him before he kissed her on the lips; which shocked her at first but then she kissed him back as she held on to his shirt tightly. Azusa parted from her lips for a moment before he pressed his forehead against hers.

"I want you to know just how much I care for you Yuna, no matter how. I do love you."

"I know...and I am thankful for that.""

He then took his glasses off before he collapsed on top of her making her laugh as she looked up to him. "Really Azu!?"

He snuggled himself against her neck as he wrapped his arms around her. She laughed even more but smiled a bit. "Alright fine...We'll sleep like this. Night Azu."

Yuna soon fell asleep, when she woke up she saw that Azusa wasn't on top of her or in her room at all. She stretched before she curled up and went to fall asleep again before she heard the door bell ring once more. She whined and ignored it until the door opened and she felt someone poking her side.

"Wake up Sis."

She whined as she heard Fuuto's voice. "For the love, what do you want Fuuto?"

"The boss needs us at the recording studio. C'mon you need to get up."

She sighed and sat up as she yawned a bit. "Fine...I'm up...sorta."

He snickered a bit as he smiled at her. "You didn't sleep much did you?"

"Tch, nope. Azusa's heavy butt was on me the entire night."

Fuuto rose an eyebrow at her. "Just what exactly is he going for with you?"

Yuna shrugged her shoulder. "I have no idea." She said as she ran her hand through her hair. "He did tell me last night that he loved me...for what that's worth."

Fuuto was quiet for a bit before he shook his head. "I'll meet you outside."

She nodded her head before she got up and dressed as she saw him leave. Once she got done getting dressed and left her room she saw that Azusa was outside of her room.

"Hey Azu."

"I heard you had to leave for a bit. Do be careful."

"I will." She said before she hugged him tightly.

He hugged her back before he kissed her on the lips. She looked up to him in shock before she smiled at him and kissed him back. "I'll see you when you get back." Azusa said softly

"Mhm, that you will Azu."

She then rushed to where Fuuto was waiting for her by a limo. The two of them went in before Fuuto told her what they were going to the studio for.

The reason was simple, she had to do some songs with not only him but with his band FORTEE. She was okay with that since she was going to have to get used to them somehow. She was in the studio for hours with Fuuto and his band until she was told she could go. So she said goodbye to his band before she hugged Fuuto with a smile. "I'll see you later brother."

He smiled at her as he hugged her back. "Yeah, I'll call you when I get the time."

"Mhm sounds good." Yuna said before she left

She walked home only to see Subaru on his way home alone. "Oi! Subaru wait up kiddo!" She said as she rushed up to him

He stopped as he looked to her. "I'm not a kid anymore stop calling me that."

"Nope not a chance. No matter how old you turn you're still gunna be a kiddo to me." She said with a grin before she looked to him seriously as she got closer to him. "Especially with how you've been acting as of late when it comes to a certain brunette woman that lives with you boys since two years ago. Do you have any idea how heart broken you've left her?"

Subaru looked away sadly before he sighed. "I wish she didn't go to you, I was hoping to solve things without you knowing about it."

"Why cause you know I'll be right?" Yuna asked bluntly

He was quiet for a moment and she sighed.

"Look Subaru, Ema really likes you and I can just tell you feel the same just you're really shy about it. As well as being scared shitless about what the others would think. Take it from me that Ukyo won't ream on you or Ema, the only reason Tsubaki got reamed was he slept with Ema when he just got with me. Both of them have learned to stay away from one another but she does love you boys. Just the rejection from the others get to her and now with you...it makes it confusing for her. If you love her tell her and stay with her, let her know that you care for her. Don't just say it and then later on say that you can't be with her. It'll make you look like a Douche and I know damn well you aren't one." Yuna said seriously as she had her arms crossed

He sighed and closed he eyes. "Alright...I get it." He said before he started to walk again. "I'll talk to Ema when we get home."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it."

"Are you okay?"

"Eh, I guess. I've been spending my time with Azusa which has been really nice at least. He doesn't pressure me like Tsubaki had."

"Wow...so you're really still okay with being where you are now?" Subaru asked

"Well Tsubaki and I are still friends and I am friends with the rest of you so...yeah I am okay. It just can't look at Tsubaki the same that's all. Being that close to him really changed how I see him...I'm actually afraid that the same will happen if I get too close to Azu." Yuna said honestly

"Don't feel too bad about it, Azusa isn't that bad when it comes to relationships."

"I know...I've been around both Azu and Baki enough to know how they'd be like and for baki it was a flip of a coin unlike Azu who's always constant." Yuna said with a slight sigh

"I still can't believe it took them this long to figure out that you even like them, all of us but them could see that you liked them since middle school and they were both very oblivious about it."

Yuna looked up to him shocked. "W-Wow...So it wasn't just me who thought that." She said before she looked forward. "Good to know I'm not the only one who thought your brother's were complete idiots."

"I wouldn't say complete idiots but they are idiots nonetheless Yuna, just be careful alright?"

"Oh I will, I have every intention of doing so." She said as they reached the steps to the house. "Good luck with the lady I got a pair of twins to troll." 


	19. Chapter 19

When Yuna went inside she went to find Azusa and Tsubaki only to see them arguing about something and kept herself hidden as she over heard what they were arguing about.

"No you aren't getting close to her, you realize that you've already emotionally hurt her as well as made her feel like she can't love anyone anymore. I'm not going to convince her to be with you again, she doesn't deserve that type of torture." Azusa said seriously

"Oh and like you being 'just friends' with her is working out so well." Tsubaki said seriously

She sighed and face palmed herself before she left out and she called Natsume. She hoped that he could get it through his brother's minds that she wasn't some prize for them to win, she had a heart and she was sick of them always treating her like an object.

She stayed in her room the remainder of the day until she heard a knock on her door as she was looking out of the window. "Yun...can we talk?" Azusa asked calmly

"Why? I over heard you talking with Tsubaki." She said unamused

"I know...Natsume just railed on Tsubaki and I for it. I wanted to apologize to you...please can't we at least talk about this?"

She was silent for a bit before she got up to unlock the door, she let him in before the two of them had a heart to heart conversation. She didn't like what he had done but she could tell that he was guilty for doing what he had. So she forgave him and they spent the rest of the night together. After that night Yuna and Azusa spent a lot of time together when neither one of them were working and as months went on Azusa purposed to her when they went out on a date together.

Yuna wasn't expecting it but was happy to be with Azusa totally and completely. Once they got home Fuuto was waiting for Yuna out front only to see the big smile on her face. He rose an eyebrow at her.

"What's got you in such a great mood?" Fuuto asked

"Azusa purposed to me earlier." Yuna said with a smile

Fuuto looked shocked as he looked to Azusa. "So you finally did something about that problem you had huh? It's about time. But sadly you're not going to have her around for long. She has to come with me for a few months."

"Just how long is a few months?" Azusa asked

"Half a year, nothing too bad." Fuuto said with a shrug. "Don't worry I'll keep an eye out on her."

"You better" Azusa said before he gave Yuna a peck on the cheek. "I'll see you when I do."

"Mhm, that you will Azu." Yuna said with a smile

Azusa then went inside and Yuna looked to Fuuto. "So why am I going with you for half a year?"

"The Tour, remember?"

"Oh right...duh. Sorry."

He sighed and patted her shoulder. "You have ten minutes before the bus shows up."

She nodded her head and she bolted inside to get her things before she came out with her suit case. At that time the bus just came up to the house. "Nice timing. Now lets get going." Fuuto said with a smile

"Alright."

While they were leaving Azusa was watching them from afar, he didn't like that Yuna had to leave. But maybe it was a good thing. He could surprise her with what he would get done and he could talk to her about things over the phone as well. He just hoped that Fuuto knew what he was doing with Yuna, he didn't want anything bad to happen to her while the two were out.

It made him very worried for her. But he knew that he would have to just wait and see what the future held for them just to see if Yuna would really be alright with Fuuto or not. Since Yuna was being introduced as Fuuto's sister he knew that she wouldn't have problem with his fans. He only hoped that males would stay as far as possible from her.

Yuna was more than happy to be on the road with Fuuto, she saw a side to him she never thought she would have seen. But they did become closer to one another; she really did see the young idol star as a younger brother and that's how she always treated him. Messing with him whenever she could and it seemed to do well for the both of them. They played it off well in front of camera's as siblings as time went on most people knew that Fuuto and Yuna were siblings.

Whenever Azusa had the time; he would watch Yuna on TV and he would just stare at her in awe as he did so. He missed her and seeing her so far it made him miss her...a lot. He constantly did Skype calls with her whenever he could and would always hear Fuuto in the background making sarcastic remarks. After a half a year was up Azusa was already back at working and didn't make time to talk to her as much anymore.

His time was spent on his job and when he got home one day he saw lying on his bed Yuna curled up, seeing her on his bed made him smile as he kept quiet so he didn't wake her. He just placed his things on his desk before he lied beside her holding her within his arms. He closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of her within his arms once more. He took his glasses off as he nuzzled himself against her.

"Welcome home Yun, I've missed you." He said softly to her

She turned herself to face him before she nuzzled herself against his chest. "I've missed you more, I don't wanna be without you for a while. I missed this so much." She said softly to him

"I don't have to go anywhere for a few days, so we have a few days to spend together."

She sighed contently before she looked up to him and kissed him on the lips. "I'm happy to hear that."

He kissed her back and brushed his hand against the side of her face. "I'm happy that you're here, I want nothing more than to have you be right here where you belong from now on. I love you so much Yuna."

She giggled a bit as she placed her hand over his. "And to think that Baki was a sap, you're even more of one." She teased

"At least I didn't go too far with you yet."

"Yes I know, which is surprising. I would have thought you'd jump at the chance to-" She said before he toward over her.

Azusa cut her sentence short as he kissed her on the lips before he ran a hand through his hair. She blushed deep red as she looked up to him. "Yuna, don't think that just because I'm Tsubaki's younger brother that I'm anything like that moron. He hurt you and used you. I wouldn't place you through that type of hurt. You really mean a lot to me. You know that don't you?"

She nodded her head as she looked him straight in the eyes. "S-So what, you're just going to wait until we're married then?"

"No, I was waiting until you stopped comparing me to Tsubaki, but that's not going to happen is it?"

She looked to him sadly. "Sorry Azu..."

"Its alright, I should have known that you-" He said before he fell over due to her pushing him off of her

"Don't...I'm really sorry Azusa. I need time to myself to evaluate just what I'm going through right now. I've never meant to compare the two of you...maybe I shouldn't have done this after all." She said sadly before she left his room.

Once the door closed he sighed and face palmed himself. "Just great, not even an hour with her and I upset her...Wait Yuna..." He said as he got his glasses on

He went out of his room and caught her as she was stumbling with her keys. He slipped it out of her hand before he made her look up at him only to see that she was crying, he felt bad for making her cry and he cupped her face in his hand before he kissed her lovingly on the lips. "I love you so much, I shouldn't have said what I did to you. Don't cry because of it." 


	20. Chapter 20

She looked up into his eyes as she still saw that things were blurry to her but she could tell that he was being very sincere to her. "I-I don't think that I should-" She said before he kissed her once more

Feeling his lips against hers made her brown eyes widen as she held on to him tightly as she felt her back hit the door behind her. She soon didn't feel it as he picked her up and he placed her on her bed as he made sure the door was closed by his foot. Azusa wanted her to realize just how much he truly cared and loved her.

She looked to him concerned. "A-Are you sure you want to do this here?"

"Stop living in the past, he's not the one that purposed to you. He's not the one who waited for you, I'm more than happy to have you beside me. I just wish for you to not live in the past."

"I'm not thinking about that. His room is right next to mine dope, I'm not that quiet you know." She said blushing as she averted her eyes from him

He forgot about that for a moment, he sighed and he closed his eyes before he opened his eyes and kissed her cheek softly. "You don't need to worry about him, he's on a date with a co-worker right now. He won't be back for a while."

She looked to him and she nodded her head. "A-Alright. if you say so. I-I'm always going to be yours Azu."

He smiled at her before he kissed her happily, he was happy that she no longer thought of the past and just saw him. Azusa very carefully slipped her dress off of her body starting by the string that held it together in the back as he peppered her lips, cheek and neck with small kisses. Once it was off of her body he saw that she wore a strapless bra under it as well as her panties as she looked up to him shyly.

"S-Stop staring at me you dork!" She said shyly

"Sorry, you just look so beautiful." He said with a smile

"You and you're stupid excuses! Honestly what the hell goes on that head of yours Azu?"

He chuckled a bit. "You don't want to know, in all honesty you are better off not knowing what I think twenty four seven. If You knew-"

"How many ways have you thought about fucking me you hopeless romantic dork?" She asked bluntly as she wrapped her arms around his neck

He blinked his eyes a few times. "Uh..."

"That many huh? No wonder you're jumping the bullet now. Being Engaged to your childhood friend, having her all to yourself and for what? To stop the sick thoughts that go through your mind every day. I bet you enjoy thinking what I would like on top of every surface in this house and in different places at different times." She said as she undressed him of his clothes before she turned them around and stripped herself of her own clothes.

Just the sheer look of her made him want her more. He was going to speak but she kept him from it as she kissed him on the lips. He then moaned as he felt her small hands against him. He held on to her as his eyes closed from the feeling, she adored the fact that she was getting him so close to his orgasm.

"This feels a lot better doesn't it Azu?" She whispered in his ear before kissing softly near his ear making him hold her closer to him.

"Y-Yuna...D-Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?"

"Yes, actually I do. I've talked to all of your Ex's and I found out first hand what gets you going and what doesn't. I know what I'm doing with you Azu." She said with a chuckle as she moved her hands faster against his member

His voice went up in octaves as he leaned back against her bed frame, she enjoyed seeing him so helpless under her as she got him off with her mouth against him, she knew she'd feel his hand through her hair and went with it as he moaned her name loudly as he came. She soon came back up to his level and she slipped his glasses off of his face.

"What you're about to go through you won't need those my dear. I hope you're ready to feel what I've wanted from you for months Azu, I wanted you to take me so many times. From now on don't you dare ever hold yourself back from me." She said as she placed his glasses on her side table before she slipped him inside of her.

Azusa's eyes widen as he felt her around him as he moaned out as he felt just how warm she was around him. His eyes instantly closed afterwards as he tried his best to get the energy to flip them over but what she did was just too much for him. He couldn't stop what he felt from her, he adored her and everything she did to him. Yuna couldn't believe just how different he felt and how much she could do to him.

But she soon had him on top of her and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed himself deeply inside of her as he kissed her on her lips. She moaned against his lips as she pushed her hips against his.

"F-Faster...H-H-Harder...O-Oh...A-Ahn!T-That's it! A-Azu!" Yuna moaned before she screamed Azusa's name

He enjoyed feeling what he did and hearing her say his name just right he pushed her deeper and harder into her bed until he couldn't hold himself back anymore. As he felt her orgasm against him he did the same inside of her making her push him deeper inside of her.

"Azu...I love you so much. Thank you for this."

Afterwards they took a nap before Yuna heard her phone go off, she got her phone from where it was as she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sleepy head, you're home right?" Tsubaki asked

"Mhm, I am. I'm currently cuddling with your younger twin. I just ended up falling asleep."

"Sweet, think the three of us can talk when I get home in a half hour?"

Yuna sat up as she sighed. "What about?"

"Your engagement to Azusa."

"You know about that?"

"Of course I do, Azusa told all of us while you were on tour with Fuuto. I'm not upset at all I'm actually really happy for you to be able to get past what I stupidly did to you."

She lazily smiled and looked to Azusa still asleep beside her. She then spoke to Tsubaki. "We'll both see you when you get home, whatever you have to say I'll be open minded and all ears to."

"Good, See you when I get home."

"That you will Baki." She said before she hung up her phone.

She then woke up Azusa and told him what Tsubaki told her. The two of them then got dressed before they waited outside of the house for Tsubaki only to see him with a weak smile on his face. Yuna knew that smile anywhere and she rushed up to him and hugged him tightly. "Tsubaki...its alright."

"Always seeing through me even before I speak...you never change do you?" Tsubaki asked as he looked down to her

"You've been my friend for years, you're the one who hasn't changed. From the one-shot relationships to the relationships that lasted months before the girl ditched you for someone stupid. What happened this time around?"

"The girl I was with she was the twin to one of the other girls I dated who broke my heart. She laughed at me and well, she broke up with me." He said sadly

"Sorry to hear that." Yuna said sadly "Was that what you wanted to talk to us about?"

"No, I wanted to talk to you and Azusa about how you two are going to have your wedding since while you were away Ema was purposed to by Subaru."

"Took that bastard long enough." She said with her arms crossed

He laughed. "That's what Fuuto said when I told him too."

Yuna shook her head. "I spent too much time with that rebel. But now that you mention it, It would be weird for us to get married like months or even weeks apart from one another." Yuna said in thought.

The two of them went up to Azusa to inform him before the three of them went to find Ema and Subaru only to get from Wataru that Subaru wanted time alone with Ema. The three of them looked to one another before Yuna was the first to bolt off. She went up flight of steps in three's as she went up to Subaru's room first only to get him without his shirt on. She crossed her arms before she sighed out loudly.

"You're not doing what I think you are with Ema are you?"

"We're engaged so I didn't think it mattered."

"You're a moving sports guy and she barely has an idea of what she wants with her life. So you really think that fucking both of your lives by that is the best idea?" Yuna asked "I don't give a shit what you two do after your married but before...yeah that's a problem. You don't have any income into the house and neither does she. If you even want to have that be a thought then think before you do it."

Yuna then walked off as both males met up with her at the top of the steps. "Damn you're fast." Tsubaki said out of breath.

"You know it." She said before she stuck her tongue out at him

He shook his head as he smiled at her. "You really are something else Yuna. Just what did you say to Subaru?"

"What any reasonable sister would say to their younger brother. Don't fuck a bitch unless you can have some type of income to back up what you do. If you can then go for it, if not then don't." She said as she walked down the steps

"Blunt much?" Azusa asked

"I didn't say it in those exact words but it was the jest of it. Anyways, neither one of you have had a problem with my blunt words in the past. So neither of you have the right to complain about what I've said." She said as she looked back to the two males before she went back to walking down the steps.

They followed after her and both males pinned her to the wall which made her smile. "Okay what's this about? I get Azu's my fiancee, what about you Baki?"

"Do you really think neither one of us would see that you're flirting with both of us?" Tsubaki asked

"Flirting? Me? Really? You think I would do that?"

Azusa made her look to him and he kissed her on the lips. "Yes you would because of how sneaky you are."

She giggled a bit. "You two are just seeing things, I'm just being me. I'm happy to be home after being around just fuuto for half a year."

Azusa and Tsubaki looked to one another before they looked to her before they both left a sweet kiss on her cheek. "You're not getting off that easy." Azusa whispered to her before he let go of her.

Because he did she was able to slip past them as she yelled out. "I'm not sorry for what I've said." as she went down the steps.

Both males rushed after her only to catch her in the living room to tickle her making her laugh loudly as she asked Wataru for help. He actually did by pulling her from the twins and showing her a way out of the living area. She rushed off and she almost bumped into Fuuto if she didn't move to the side.

"Running from the twins again?" Fuuto asked

"Yeah, sorry about that." She said before she rushed off

He shook his head as he moved to the side as he saw Azusa and Tsubaki go past him. "Idiots, she's faster than both of you. You're never going to get her."

"That's what you think." Tsubaki said as he went after Yuna.

Azusa stopped though and looked to Fuuto. "She's been doing well hasn't she?"

"Yeah, even though we had a few mishaps, she's been really good."

"Mishaps?"

"Yeah, two dorky guys wanted her and tried to assault her but I had her back. She is my sister after all." Fuuto said with his arms crossed

"That'll explain why she's acting how she is now, she misses being around us doesn't she?"

"No really? After every chat you two had she'd break down crying, let me tell you putting her back together each time got harder and harder because of the distance between the two of you. When we got home she bolted out of the bus and went to your room. She waited for hours just to see you again, all she could talk about was seeing you." Fuuto said before he shook his head.

As months went by Azusa and Yuna planned things out so they would have gotten married a few weeks before Yuna's birthday. Also at that same time Ema and Subaru had their wedding so both couples would be together. Ema's adopted father took Ema down the aisle as Yuna was going to go down alone but at last minute her father showed up. She looked to him confused.

"What are you doing here?"

"One of your friends told me you were getting married today, I might have been cold to you back years ago. But you're still my own flesh and blood. I can't deny that, you are my only child Yuna. I want to be sure that you are happy."

She sighed and closed her eyes before she looked up at the male. "Fine. We can talk later."

He took her down the aisle and when she got to Azusa she pecked his cheek softly before the two couples went up two steps to where a priest waited for them. After the 'I do's' where said and the couples had their first kiss joined together, a party was then placed for the two couples. Azusa and Yuna danced together as did Emma and Subaru. Yuna was happy to be able to be so close to Azusa and leaned her head against his chest as she closed her eyes.

"I'm so happy to be with you Azu...Thank you for being within my life and being so patient with me." She said softly to him

Azusa smiled down at her. "Of course, you mean everything to me."

She looked up at him before she kissed him on the lips, he kissed her back before he pulled her closely to him. After the couples dance Emma danced with her adoptive father as Yuna was afraid of dancing with her father but Fuuto pushed her towards her father. She glared at him only to gain a smile from the brunette teen.

She averted her eyes from her father as they danced only for her father to talk to her. "I know you don't like how things have been Yuna, but you have my full attention now."

"I don't care about that, you weren't there for mother when she needed you. Why should I be any different to you? I am her daughter after all." She said softly

Her father made her look at him and he gave her a small smile. "You are also my daughter as well you have a strong spirited heart and a loving personality as well. Both that you got from not only your mother but me as well. I know I messed up, I know I should have done a lot in the past. But I can't do anything to fix our past but I can be with you through your future."

"Are you sure you want to commit yourself to something so serious like that ?"

"I'm very sure."

"Alright...I guess I can try to accept you as my father again. But tell me which one of my friends called you?"

"Some guy named Fuuto."

Yuna glared at Fuuto who smiled at her a bit more. "I'm going to get that little pep squeak."

"Sounds like you've gotten a lot of strange friends Yuna."

"Yeah...I do have strange friends. But I like them regardless." She said as she looked up at her father

After the dance she went up to Fuuto and flicked his forehead. "That's for calling my father here you twerp!"

"You're welcome."

She rolled her eyes. "How did you even convince him to be here to begin with?"

"Easy, I told him about what you've been through on your own and made him feel like crap for leaving you. Guilt trips work all the time. Now enjoy your time with Azusa big sis." Fuuto said with a grin before he walked off

She sighed and went up to Azusa and danced with him for a bit of time before they cut their cake as Subaru and Emma cut their own. After eating and the party Azusa took Yuna to a secluded place where he kept her happy and busy. Yuna was happy to be able to be with her best friend for the rest of her life as she enjoyed the time she had with Azusa all alone. 


End file.
